HurtingHealingLoving
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Imagine living a life full of pain, suffering, and hate. Imagine thinking that you hated who gave you life. Then imagine a new person coming in to help you, heal you, make you love the world. All while falling for them. Sequel to "Falling 4 a kidnapper"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here's the sequel. Yay! But heads up: this focuses on their son more than their relationship but they're relationship and their doings will still come into play. You'll see later in the story. So yeah, i'll stop typing this note now and let you guys red ^.^**

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega, the rest are mine :)**

**Ch. 1**

I walked back into my house, bouncing up and down. "Mom," I yelled, dropping my schoolbag on the floor and running into the kitchen. She was in there writing something. She looked sleepier than usual. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Danny how was school," she asked softly. I swear she had the voice of Athena. A motherly god.

"It was awesome! I got an A+ on my math test, wanna see?"

"Sure." I ran out the room to grab my book bag. I took out the paper as I walked back into the kitchen. I gave it to her. "This is awesome, Danny! I'm so proud of you," she said, scooping me up into a hug. I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. When's Dad gonna be home?"

"I don't know, actually." Suddenly the door opened.

"Dad, dad," I yelled, running to the door with the paper in my hands. My dad was coming in the door. He looked awfully mad. When he slammed the door shut, I stopped my hyperness. "Dad, look what I got on my math test," I said, holding it up to him. He looked down at me and took the paper out my hands. He looked at the grade and nodded, handing it back. He ruffled my quills.

"That's good, bud," he said, smirking. I laughed.

"Thanks dad. Hey, when are we gonna go camping?" He looked confused.

"Camping?"

"Yes, the camping trip you promised him three months ago," Mom said from behind me. My dad looked up at her.

"I didn't promise a camping-"

"Yes you did, dad," I piped in. He sighed and bent down to my height.

"Sorry, bud, but my job is getting on my back and I have to work a lot more hours. I think I'm gonna have to break the promise," he said, ruffling my quills softly. I was disappointed. This wasn't a onetime thing when he broke his promises to me- or mom.

"Okay. But you're still gonna teach me some moves before basketball tryouts right," I asked, smiling.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." I nodded.

"Okay dad." I ran upstairs before he could say anything else.

X

I watched Daniel dash up the stairs. Poor little guy. Scourge got up and started walking toward me. "What's shakin, sexy," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, walking back into the kitchen. I heard him sigh. "What now?"

"You keep breaking promises. He's your son, Scourge. When are you gonna live up to being his father?"

"He's like 7, he'll be fine."

"He's 11, Scourge."

"And when did that happen?" I stopped walking to face him.

"You promised you would be there for him."

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with him, it's my job, you know that."

"So you're blaming your job for taking away time with your family? Do I need to ask you when we're going to have our honeymoon?"

"Babe, look, let's just take this thing one step at a time. I'm doing this so our son won't have to be in this stupid gang."

"I don't get why we didn't just leave when we had the chance."

"We would've gotten found anyway." I was about to walk away but he grabbed my waist. "Rosy, you know I love you and my son so please understand what I'm doing for both of you."

"How about you act like you love us."

"Rosy-"

"No, just try to get to know your son."

"I know him!"

"Oh yea? What's his favorite sport?"

"I don't know. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Are you seriously blind? He's been asking you to help him learn basketball since he was five!"

"Really?"

"He just asked you!"

"Right," he said, starting to walk away. I shoved his shoulder.

"You're such a asshole! I thought you said you wanted to be in this child's life!" He looked back at me after looking down at his shoulder.

"And I am, I'm the one here protecting him."

"He doesn't even think you love him!" I saw the anger and annoyance rising in his eyes.

"Let him! I don't give a fuck!"

"You said you weren't going to be a deadbeat father! Now look at you! You won't even look at your own child!" He gripped me up by neck, pulling me close to him roughly.

"You're really pissing me off, Rosy. So I suggest you shut your mouth or I'll-" He growled.

"Or you'll do what? Oooo, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically. He growled louder, his temper about to reach its max.

"Mom, dad," I heard Daniel say. We both looked over at him to see him looking terrified at the sight of us. I could see tears brimming his eyes, threatening to fall. I shook out of Scourge's grip and walked over at him. I bent down to his height.

"What's wrong, baby," I asked, forcing a smile and rubbing his quills softly.

"You and dad promised to stop fighting." I sighed.

"We're sorry, Danny, just go back upstairs and watch TV, everything's fine. Me and your dad are just talking loudly, okay?" He didn't look convinced but nodded his head and trudged up the steps. I felt bad for the kid. He has the worst two people as parents. I stood back up and looked at Scourge who was looking away. I shook my head, walking past him. He grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him roughly.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going," he asked, his voice cold.

"I need to make _my_ son dinner." His grip on my wrist tightened but then loosened as he took a deep breath. "Whoa, no smack in the face this time, I'm shocked."

"I'll get you later."

"You touch me and I swear." He spun us around, grabbing my leg, slamming my back against the wall as he lifted me up onto him.

"You're mine, I'll touch you however I feel like it." I felt fear rise in me. The move was so fast, so cold.

"Put me down," I said firmly. He smirked evilly.

"What's wrong? Little princess doesn't want a piece of the king?"

"Scourge, God damn it, put me down!"

"Oh I will. Not right now, but I'll put you down." I glared down at him. He put his other hand on my neck, softly caressing the bite mark there. I looked away from him as he kissed the bite mark before starting to suck on it. I noticed Daniel sitting on the step. Crying. He knew he was next to get punished.

X

(7 years later)

I walked carelessly down the sidewalk. My enemies stared me down with cold eyes but I ignored them with not a worry in my head. My dad was much scarier than them and I looked just like him. I wondered how my mom was doing, being alone with him. Eh, who am I kidding? She probably pissed him off by now. I sighed. How the fuck did she fall for a dick like him? Sometimes I wish she would just run with me at her heels. But the look in her eyes sometimes when she looked at him was filled with love. Maybe there was some good in my dad at one point and she's waiting for that him to come back… Haha, a good Scourge? That's a nice joke. There's not one nice bone in that man's body and there never will be. I approached my school, my friends running up to me. "Hey, Dan, guess what," my god brother, Devon, said. He was a dark orange hedgehog with a spiky Mohawk. Our dads were best friends. Then again all my friends are my dad's friend's sons. Devon was Uncle Dante's, Jordan was Mr. Ray's, Alex was Mr. Tony's, and Chris was Aunt Sasha's. We all hated our dad's-Chris hates his mom and his dad since he doesn't really know either of them-but if it wasn't for them then we probably wouldn't have each other to help pull each other through.

"What," I asked, my ice blue eyes turning to him.

"There's a new girl." I let a smirk creep up my lips.

"Hmm, interesting. What's her name?"

"Don't get any crazy ideas," Jordan said, raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled.

"I'm not. She just needs to learn the deal around here." Jordan shrugged, his royal blue eyes reluctant. He was the nicest of us all. Not completely nice but he was merciful. I was the baddest, meanest, and leader of them all. I guess I had to be. My dad was their dad's leader and he's evil as sin. It's just my job to follow in his footsteps but I will never treat whoever I marry the way he treats mom. Most of the time, I just want to take that gun from under my pillow and shoot him. But that'd cause uproar. A big one.

"True." I walked into the building with my friends, us going our separated ways after saying goodbye. Devon walked with me since our lockers were only one locker number apart.

"So, how's your mom," Devon asked. I shrugged.

"She's doing better, I guess."

"Is Scourge still…?"

"Of course. He's with her alone right now. If that asshole lays one hand on her I swear to God…" The rest was all a growl under my breath. Devon put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dan, calm down, I'm sure she's fine." I took a deep breath slowly. If there's anything I'd inherited from my father other than his looks is his temper. Well my temper is a lot more tamed than his but I do get angry easily and if I lose it, I very much will kill someone.

"You're right. She'll be fine." We reached our lockers and started putting our combinations in.

"Excuse me," I heard the voice only an angel could hold say to me. I looked up at the person. She was a hedgehog with light lavender fur, hot pink eyes, long wavy quills that she in a ponytail that laid on her shoulder with a small side bang that fell into her eyes a little, and a short but curvy body. She gasped lightly at my eyes. I knew because almost everyone new I met, did. They were ice blue people! Okay they're clear sometimes and almost look silver at times but who gives a fuck? I couldn't help but stare at her plump lips as they opened slightly before closing.

"Yes," I said, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Um, is this B4-45," she asked, pointing to the locker next to mine.

"Yup."

"Okay, sorry, I don't have my glasses on yet and I can't quite see."

"You're the new girl, right?" She nodded, going to open the locker. She got her books out and put them in her bookbag before closing her locker and putting a purple and pink swirled lock on it.

"What's your name?"

"Daniel, but people call me Dan…or Danny."

"Nobody calls you Anny?"

"Nobody calls me what?" She giggled lightly. It was like music to my ears. "So what's your name?"

"Sophia is my biological name but I got it changed to Gabriella when I was 10 so I have a bunch of nicknames. Gab, Gabby, Ella, Lala-"

"Brie?"

"No, I actually never heard of that one before. But it's different." I smirked.

"Imma call you Brie." She blushed lightly, clutching the science book she was holding tighter to her chest, but let a small smile creep up her lips. I closed my locker and put the lock back on. She followed me into homeroom. I sat next to Devon. Another girl, Emily I think her name was, started talking to Brie, taking her across the room. I saw the longing in her eyes as she kept looking back to me as she kept looking back at me. They sat down, still talking. I heard my name roll off Brie's tongue. Mmm, so she was asking about me. Devon nudged me.

"So you already got the new girl hooked on you?" I shrugged.

"I guess, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

"You said that what, 4 years ago when we first got to high school. And when we were in middle school. When are you gonna be ready?" I shrugged.

"As soon as I get my family life figured out first. Ever since Natasha was born…" I couldn't even hold back my anger of the memory of how my dad was when he found out that mom was pregnant again. I don't get why he was so mad though. Natasha is _his_ child, but my dad just wants everything to go the way he wants it. Just like always. Devon put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dan, just calm down, okay?" I nodded, taking a deep breath. I noticed Brie staring at me. God, she was beautiful. From her thick legs to her perky chest to her plump lips to that silky hair to those mesmerizing eyes. But I knew that I was never going to be able to let her in. Not with my dad around.

X

I walked into the house, Natasha in front of me. "And then the frog jumped up and scared the crap out of all of us," she said happily. At least someone in this family was happy. I saw my mom walk down the steps. She smiled at us.

"Hey kiddos," she said. I knew the happiness was forced but we couldn't let Natasha walk around filled with anger too.

"Mommy," she yelled, running up to her, hugging her. I couldn't help but notice that my mom wince as Natasha must've hit one of her bruises or cuts or sprains by accident.

"Where's my hug, Danny? Too old to hug your mommy?" I chuckled lightly but hugged her. Natasha started to babble about her day so I just snuck upstairs to my room. I passed my dad's 'office' on the way, noticing he was in there, writing something. He noticed me too.

"Daniel," he said.

"Yes," I said, stopping reluctantly.

"Get in here." I walked backwards and stepped into the room.

"Yes," I repeated.

"You know a girl who goes to your school named Sophia?"

"No."

"New girl?"

"She must not be in any of my classes. Sorry," I said before going out the door. Why would he want to know about her? I answered him honestly though. I didn't know a Sophia. She said her name was Gabriella. Great, now her hot pink eyes are stuck in my head. I sighed as I closed the door to my room. She was just too beautiful and wonderful. But if my dad asked about her, then something about her must be bad. But what? Definitely not her. She barely talked and she was in all my classes. The only person she really talked to was me. After every class, she would talk to me about the teachers and the students and the school in general. Sure it seems like a lot, but they were small questions and I had big answers to them. I wished she would've talked more though. Her voice was like those of the angels, of Aphrodite. I flopped down on my bed, kicking my shoes off. I couldn't get attached to this girl. No matter what, I just couldn't. I had to vow to myself that I wouldn't develop feelings for her. But it seems like they're already there. Fuck this.

X

I was walking down the sidewalk to school the next morning when I felt hands going over my eyes. I was about to pull out my gun until I heard a soft giggle. The beautiful music. She took her hands away from my eyes and walked beside me. She was a lot shorter than me but I was pretty tall. 6'5 I think I am. She had to be about 5'6. Not bad, but I'm still taller. Today she was wearing a fluffy pink skirt that was filled with ruffles, black leggings under the skirt, black flats, a pink tank top with a black jacket over it, with pink extensions in her hair. She looked beautiful and sexy. My eyes immediately went to her lips, those glossy plump tempting lips, before going to her eyes, so different and beautiful. "Hi," she finally said, blushing. I guess she noticed I was checking her out.

"Hey," I said.

"So you live on 19th? That's kool."

"You stalk me now?" She giggled.

"No, I just saw you walking off it on the way. I live on Marple so I practically live right behind you." I smirked.

"Kool, I'll have to pop by sometime." She blushed harder. "So how was your first day of school?"

"Great," she said a little too fast but then murmured "It was fine."

"What'd you like about it?"

"Um, the academic standard?" I raised an eyebrow, making her giggle. "Alright, so maybe I have a tiny crush on someone." A pang of hope went through my heart.

"Really who?"

"Um…nevermind."

"Changed your mind?"

"Well you probably already have all the girls chasing after you so I don't know why I'd think you would return the feelings for-" she cut herself off, noticing that she was babbling her thoughts away. My smirk dropped.

"You like me?" She looked down, grabbing hugging herself. "Gabriella?"

"Well yea, I mean you're really nice and-"

"I am not nice, number one. Number two, I suggest you stay far away from me, got it," I snapped at her. She looked scared but also hurt. She looked closed to tears. I quickly noticed my mistake. She hasn't done anything to make my life so bad so why take my anger out on her. "Look, Brie, I'm sorry. I'm just going through a rough time and I'm not that stable, so again: I'm sorry." She nodded, smiling a little.

"It's okay. I understand. My life sucks." I felt a need to hold her in my arms. Ugh, stupid hormones! There was no other girl who made me feel this way so why when I'm about to go to college does she come along? To open my eyes? To make me see that life can bring happiness? Ha! Not in my mind! I slowly put my arm over her shoulders, pulling her a little closer, making her blush. She blushed an awful lot, but it was really cute.

"So, um…"

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to um…go out…somewhere…"

"Oh, um, okay I guess. Um where should we meet?"

"Outside the school at 7:30?"

"Uh, yea, sounds good."

"Okay," she said, looking down and blushing. I smiled mentally. Did she really just ask me on a date? I wonder what we would do. I could take her on a ride around the city on my motorcycle or we could go to a party or- wait I'm really excited about this. Oh no, this girl is already starting to take effect on me. This isn't good. What if I fall for her and she's just using me to kill my dad? Even though I hate him, he's still my father. But maybe she's not using me. I sure hope she's not. Because I can't fight off these feelings for her. She was just- Brie. I want her. But is there more than just this want? Or could this be real?

**Aw, so now you see how Daniel inherited the F bomb lol. And aww, Daniel and Brie sound so cute togethr ^.^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters Belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 2**

I walked into my house, Natasha chattering away again. Now she was telling me about something the teacher said that made the whole class crack up. I wasn't really paying attention. Brie was still on my mind. She was just different than all these easy girls around here. But then again, she liked me after only knowing me for a day. But then again, she was shy. Sigh. Figuring her out was going to be difficult but maybe that's what I liked about her. She was different. Happy. Smart. Beautiful. A small smirk crept upon my lips as her hot pink eyes filled my head. "Welcome home, my babies," I heard my mom say.

"Hi mommy, where's daddy," Natasha asked. _Beating someone to death, _my mind rang.

"At work," my mom replied. "And I'm going to work also. Danny, you don't mind watching Tasha for me, do you?"

"It's no problem."

"Thanks baby," she said, kissing my cheek. She walked out the door, yelling a goodbye to me and Natasha who looked up at me.

"Danny, why does daddy not like to spend time with us," she asked, her voice hurt and her eyes innocent. Poor girl. I sat down on the couch, patting my lap so that she would sit there.

"It's not that he doesn't want to spend time with us, it's just that he can't."

"Because of his job?"

"Yea. Because of his job. But mom spends time with you a lot."

"I know, but sometimes I just feel like daddy doesn't love us. Does he?" I wanted to say no which was the truth but I didn't want her hurting like I did. I found out the hard way that my dad didn't love me. When I was born, yea, he loved me, till I got older. Then that love totally disappeared.

"Of course he does, Tasha. If he didn't love us, he probably wouldn't be supporting us right now."

"I guess," she said, shrugging. She hopped out my lap and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. I got up and went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I lay on my bed, putting my hands behind my head. My mind instantly went to Brie's eyes. Ugh, stupid hormones.

X

I walked out my house, shutting the door behind me. Daniel. My heart fluttered at the name. Especially the way it rolled off his tongue with his Spanish hood accent. Only a few more minutes and I'd see him again. As if on que, he strolled off his street, his hands in his pockets. My stomach filled with butterflies and my shyness overtook me. Get a grip, Gab. I walked up next to him. "Hey Brie," he said, looking down at me. I blushed.

"Hi, Daniel," I said.

"How'd you sleep?" I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. And you?"

"Could've been better."

"Oh. So, um, I meant to ask about your family."

"What about them," he said, his voice turning hard.

"What are they like?"

"They're okay."

"Who do you look like more?"

"My dad."

"What's your dad like?"

"If I told you then he'd probably kill me and you." I shuddered.

"Oh."

"What is your family like?"

"My dad left when I was little, my mom's never home, and my stepdad is a jerk."

"Sucky family?"

"Yep."

"Don't feel bad. My family hurts a lot too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I looked down at his muscular arm.

"Do you work out often?"

"Yea."

"That's kool." He shrugged.

"It's alright." My hormones urged me to hug his arm but I didn't know what he'd think.

"So um," I started but trailed off as his ice blue eyes looked down at me. Under their gaze my heart sped up and my knees grew weak.

"Why'd you move here," he asked.

"I don't know, my parents won't tell me."

"Oh."

"Do you live with both your parents?" He nodded. "That's kool. Are you close to your dad?" He shook his head, looking a little pissed. "My biological dad never even saw me. He knows I exist but he doesn't care at all. You're lucky that your dad is around."

"If you knew my dad, you'd wish you never met him. If you feel that way then imagine living with him."

"Well, what makes him so bad?"

"He's just…mean."

"Mean?"

"Evil. Diabolical. Baneful. Scornful. Has no regrets. That kind of guy."

"Oh."

"Yea, basically he's an asshole." I giggled.

"He's probably not that bad." He shook his head.

"He is."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Brie," he said, smirking at me. I noticed his sharp teeth. They looked really sexy.

"Well, why is your dad so mean?" He shrugged.

"He just woke up one morning and decided to be an ass." I giggled. His smirk grew.

"What about your family? Who do you look more like?"

"My mom, but everyone says I act like my dad. I wish I knew him."

"I'm sorry he left."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"He left a wonderful daughter behind." I blushed. I looked down, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. We reached school and he went to go hang out with his friends after telling me a quick "see ya later, Brie". Emily quickly approached me.

"Hey Gabby," she said, smiling.

"Hey."

"So, you and Drew?"

"Drew? Who's Drew?"

"We call the boys by their middle names because most of the guys have Hedgehog or Fox or whatever the heck they are as their last name so just to make it easier, we go by the middle name which they hate but it's more the fun." I smiled. She was a really nice girl. I was happy she'd taken me under her wing. Emily was a tall, skinny amber fox with dark green eyes and long red hair that waved over her shoulders down to her waist that she usually held up in a ponytail. She also wore thin glasses. Today she was wearing a red t shirt with a picture of vampire teeth on it with dark wash jeans and red Ed hardy's. Her hair was in curls in the ponytail.

"Oh, what about us," I asked, as we started walking.

"Are you guys together?"

"What? No! I've only been here a day."

"Do you like him? Don't worry, I have no other friends to tell if you do," she said jokingly. She wasn't kidding though. She told me that I was her only friend since everyone else thought she was weird.

"I guess I do. I mean, he's funny, nice, smart…hot."

"Did I hear hot? OMG!" I giggled.

"He is."

"True. And he is one of the hottest guys in school."

"He is? Is he popular?"

"Yea, but only cuz of all the sports he plays and his dad."

"His dad?"

"Yup. Scourge the Hedgehog is his father. He runs this town and soon enough, so will Daniel." The sound of his father's name sent shivers down my spine.

"Is his dad bad?"

"I guess, I never met him. Everyone only knows who he is but not a lot of people have come face to face with him. A lot of people are scared to."

"Why?" She shrugged. We reached our lockers. I noticed Daniel getting books out his locker. Emily nudged me before going to put in her combination. I looked at Daniel again but he wasn't paying me any mind. I put my combo in and opened my locker. I saw my lock get take off the edge of my locker. I looked up to see Daniel holding my lock, swirling it around his fingers. He smirked at me when he noticed my staring. I looked down quickly, getting my books out. _Say something, Gab,_ my mind yelled. "You have pretty eyes," I blurted out into my locker. He heard me anyway.

"Thanks, you do too." I blushed. "You should so tell me your combination."

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"Wow."

"You done?" I nodded, closing my locker. He put the lock back on and grabbed my books from out my hands. I was confused but he motioned for me to go inside the classroom. I walked into the classroom with him behind me. I walked to the empty seat next to Emily and he set my books on our table. He kissed my cheek softly before walking to his seat next to Dante. I blushed hard. Now everyone in the room was staring at me. The girls in glares, the boys in shock. Emily looked shocked too.

"So nothing's been going on," she asked. I let out a nervous laugh.

"To be honest, I don't know what that was," I said, putting on my glasses. I don't know why a hottie like him would hit on a nerd like me.

"So he just kissed you on the cheek out the blue?"

"Yea, and in the hallway, he just grabbed my books as if we did this all the time."

"Odd. Maybe he likes you." I blushed.

"Maybe, but we're going out Saturday night."

"No way! Who asked?"

"Me, but I kinda told him that I liked him. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out."

"Aww, you two together would be so cute!"

"Brie with who would be so cute," I heard Daniel say from behind me. He was dragging his chair up to our table as well as his friend who was a dark orange hedgehog with spiky quills styled up in a Mohawk. Emily blushed as he dragged his seat next to hers. He looked over at me.

"I'm Devon," he said, holding out his hand to be.

"Gabriella," I said, shaking his hand. He nodded before looking to Emily.

"Vampires? Kool," he said, smirking, light blush appearing on his cheeks. Aw, how cute. They should so get together. I noticed Daniel staring at me. I looked over at him.

"Care to explain that kiss," I said, crossing my arms.

"Couldn't help it," he said, smirking. I blushed. He took one of my hands in his. He bought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. I blushed.

"We didn't even go on our first date yet, Danny," I whined.

"It's not my fault that you're just so beautiful." I blushed harder. He smirked wider. "Besides, Saturday's tomorrow so why wait any longer?" I felt a smile tug at my lips. The bell rang. I stood up and was about to grab my books but Daniel grabbed them for me. "After you, princess." I blushed but walked out the room.

X

Okay Brie, calm down! You can do this. He's just a boy. A boy that you're falling hard for! Ugh! I looked in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a dark purple mini dress that had criss cross ribbons on my chest part with glitter in the unribboned parts with the back out with small ribbons going criss cross, the skirt was in layered ruffled and I had borrowed a pair of my aunt's purple high heels. My aunt had done my hair so that it was crimped and wavy. She also put hints of makeup on me and I put some of Taylor Swift's perfume on me. I hoped he thought I looked nice. My aunt walked in. "Hey baby, I bought in some glitter hairspray," she said, holding up the bottle.

"Sorry Auntie, but I'm going to be late," I said.

"We can do it next date," she said. I blushed. She smiled.

"Don't you look beautiful. Now, all you need is a purple gloxinia in your hair and you're boy's breath will not be spared," she said, putting the flower in my hair. I smiled at her. My aunt was a dark purple hedgehog with a lighter shade of hot pink eyes and short straight quills. She was my mother figure. She always was. My mom popped in here and there but she just had me "too young" and couldn't support me so she gave me to my Aunt Clara. One of the sweetest, glamorous mobians you'll ever meet. But sometimes I feel as if my mom was lying. As if she didn't want me at all but doesn't want me to know that. She lives somewhere around this town but who knows with that woman.

"Thanks, Auntie, I'll see you later," I said, running out the door.

"Tell Daniel I saved an ass whooping for him," she called out, laughing. I laughed too. She always said that she was gonna beat up the boys who made a move on me though I knew she was only kidding. Even when jerks broke my heart and I was in my bed crying: she told me she'd shoot them three times: stomach, head, and private, I would still laugh. I ran down to the school in my heels to see him already there waiting for me. He was wearing a green and black plaid button up collared shirt that he had the sleeves pushed up so his forearms were showing, black jeans, and green high tops. A green and black hat was atop his head. He looked sexy. He smirked at me.

"Hey beautiful," he said. I smiled.

"Hey."

"I had a rose for you but my sister took it and gave it to my dad for whatever reason and he threw it away." Well ouch.

"Oh, well its okay." He grabbed my hand, leading me to a black motorcycle. "Where are we going?"

"A teen club, if that's okay."

"That's kool." He smiled and pecked my cheek, making me blush. He handed me a helmet before getting on the bike, putting on his. I put on the helmet before getting on the bike, wrapping my arms around him. He revved the engine.

"Hold on tight, Brie," he said before driving. He went really fast but it felt kind of good and I felt safe with him. He drove me to Karma and walked in the front door with me. I saw Devon and Emily sitting at a table, talking and laughing. Emily finally had her hair down and was wearing a sparkly copper dress with sparkly shoes and she had her glasses off. Daniel led me over to them. "Hey guys," he said.

"Daniel, what's up man," Devon said, doing a hand shake with Daniel.

"Nothing, um, in about an hour, can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Gabby, you look hot," Emily told me.

"Me? Look at you, girl! Imma have to keep my eyes on Devon just to make sure he doesn't try anything." She laughed.

"C'mon girls, let's dance," Devon said, grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her out on the dance floor. Daniel held my hand tighter as he guided me out to the dance floor too. The four of us danced for a long while, just laughing and doing dumb moves.

"You thirsty or anything," Daniel asked in my ear so I could hear over the music about an hour later.

"A little."

"Alright, I'll be right back," he said, his lips brushing my ear softly. I blushed. He walked away with Devon. Emily kept dancing with me.

"You guys are so cute," she squealed. I giggled.

"No, you and Devon are adorable!" She swatted me.

"Yea, yea, so you say." I giggled again. I heard the music change suddenly. Devon stepped out on the stage, making the crowd go wild. He smiled.

"Yo what's happening my peoples, how ya'll doin tonight," he asked, into the microphone. I noticed he had big earphones around his neck. The crowd cheered loudly. "That's good, that's good. Now ya'll know what time it is. Welcome out my boy, Danny Drew," he yelled as Daniel walked out. They did a handshake as they passed each other. Daniel's ice blue eyes scanned the crowd until the rested on me. He smiled.

"Sup ya'll," he said, making the crowd go loud. "So, I'd like to dedicate this song to the most amazing girl that I know." The crowd went hype as the lights dimmed even more and the spotlight went on him. The music started playing as he started singing.

"_[x2]_

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight."_ He started walking down from the stage and I noticed he was walking toward me.

"_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And.._

_Oh, little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind and..." _He reached me now, wrapping his free arm around me.

"_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and.._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

_Oh girl!_

_I don't want nobody else,_

_Without you, there's no one left then,_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_

_Hey! Little shawty,_

_Say you care for me,_

_You know I care for you,_

_You know...that I'll be true,_

_You know that I won't lie,_

_You know that I would try,_

_To be your everything…yeah…_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

_And I.._

_Will never try to deny,_

_that you're my whole life,_

_'cause if you ever let me go,_

_I would die.._

_So I won't front,_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing,_

_'cause if I got that,_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Woo Oh.. Yeah_

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_Oh!_

_I'm into you(I'm into you Baby!)_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

_Oh.."_

The whole crowd clapped for him, me just blushing badly. I had no words. He sung that for me, to me. I could've fainted right then and there but his voice prevented me from doing it. "You alright there, Brie," he asked. I noticed everything in the club had gone back to normal though a lot of girls were giving me glares.

"Yea, that was just really sweet, Danny," I said, smiling. He smirked.

"You're the sweetest girl I've ever met." My smile widened. We started slow dancing to this fast paced song.

"You're the best guy I've ever met."

"Can I be your one and only? The last one you give your heart to? I know it's early, but I feel like I've known you forever, Brie."

"I'll think about it." He nodded, grinning.

"That'll work. But we should so go on a second date."

"We should. I feel really comfortable with you, Daniel."

"I feel comfy too. You're one of the only people I can really be myself with and I love that." I giggled.

"So are you gonna kiss me?" He raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Maybe."

"When?"

"That'll ruin the surprise."

"What sur-" I couldn't even finish the word before his soft, sweet lips were on mine. I was caught off guard at first but my eyes fluttered shut and my hands pulled at the collar of his shirt so that his body was up against mine. His arm were wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning me to him, one of his hands tugging at the ends of my hair. Our lips moved in perfect sync. His tongue started to trace my lips but I didn't let his tongue in. That'll have to wait. I didn't notice that he was backing me up against a wall until my back hit it gently. He picked up my thighs and wrapped them around his waist. My hands got tangled in his quills. He started sucking on my bottom lip, even biting it a few times with his sharp teeth. His hands rubbed my bare legs softly, gently. I pulled away and his lips attacked my neck, sucking kissing, biting. I giggled. "Danny," I said.

"I'm sorry but you're too tempting and delicious," he said, his lips brushing against my neck. I blushed. He started pecking kisses at my neck.

"Drew," I whimpered. He pulled away, but not fully, just that he stopped kissing my neck. His lips slid up my neck, my cheek until they made it to my ear.

"Now who told you my middle name," he asked playfully.

"Can't say. It's a secret source."

"Oh really?" He asked before kissing my ear, making me giggle.

"Yes really."

"Mmm," his lips were attacking mine again. God my hormones were racing. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. His tongue only massaged mine softly, not doing anything really dirty though. How sweet. He pulled away, pecking my lips a few times before putting me down. "I should probably be getting you home now," he said huskily.

"Noo," I whined, bringing his lips back down to mine. He chuckled against my lips but kissed me back for a moment before pulling away. He put his arm around my waist as we walked out the club. He drove me back to my house. I got off the motorcycle, handing him his helmet. He took off his own before pulling me closer. "I had a fun time tonight," I said, smiling. He smirked.

"Me too. Thank you for asking me out, I really needed this time- with you." I blushed.

"You're welcome." I turned to see my aunt in the window, smiling down at us. I turned back to him. "My aunt is gonna kick your ass."

"Oh God, I better get outta here. But before I do that…" He kissed me again, but it was soft, sweet, innocent. He pulled away and pecked my cheek. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful princess."

"Goodnight, my knight in shining armor." He smirked, pecking my lips again before driving off. I couldn't keep my smile off my face as I walked into the house. Auntie was standing there, grinning at me.

"Someone got some lip action tonight," she said.

"Yea, he's just so sweet Auntie. You should've heard the song he sung to me. It was just so…romantic."

"You know, I never would've thought you'd end up with Scourge's son, but then again I was expecting Scourge's kids to be evil."

"Wait, you know Scourge?"

"Yep. Him and your mom went out for some time until Daniel's mom came back to town. They got back together and your mother hates him now."

"So when she finds out, she might not approve?"

"Not at all. But I'm also worried about Scourge. Last I heard, he's looking for you."

"Do you think he knows…?"

"I don't know, baby. But what I do know is that that boy better not figure anything out or else all Hell will break loose."

**Ooooo, wonder what happened there. And aww, BrieXDanny kiss: So cute! ^.^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick update yes but short chap boo.**

**All Characters Belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 3**

I walked into my house to hear yelling and cursing. Mom and Dad were awake. I walked into the kitchen where their yelling was coming from. They stopped the second I appeared in the doorway. Mom was backed up against the counter, Dad standing in front of her. Mom had tears brimming her eyes. She forced a smile as she gently pushed my dad away and walked up to me. "Hey Danny, how was your date," she asked softly.

"It was fine," I said, keeping my glare on my dad who was returning it.

"Did you sing that song you wrote for her?" I nodded, looking down at her since I was taller than her.

"She really liked it. We even kissed," I said, smirking. Her soft, sweet, gentle lips on mine filled my memory again.

"Awww, Danny, that's so cute," my mom squealed.

"Who's the girl," my dad asked his voice dark. I looked up at him reluctantly.

"This girl at my school."

"You never mentioned any girl you liked going to your school before. She new?"

"…Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Gabriella, but I call her Brie."

"What's she look like?"

"What's it to ya?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Rosy, give me a minute with our son," he said to mom. She pecked a kiss at my cheek before going to my dad. She hugged him softly, murmuring something. His face softened as he wrapped his arms around her and pecked a kiss at her forehead. Times like this are when I don't understand them. They curse each other out and fight but yet they can past through that. Considering their relationship, that was a lot. My dad pecked mom's lips before letting her go. She walked out the room, her footsteps going up the steps.

"I don't like the way you treat, mom," I said, my voice cold.

"I don't like the way you treat her either," he said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I treat her better than you do!"

"Watch your tone before you get your teeth knocked out, number one. Number two, you don't respect her. I see the way you look at her when she shows her love to me. She's not pathetic, I'll tell you that. She has put up with me years before you were born."

"I don't know how. You're such an asshole to her."

"Think I don't know that? Well I do. I know how I treat your mother, your sister and you. You think I like it? Well news flash: if I had a choice, I'd be treating you people better. I'm already protecting you."

"From what," I snapped, "What can possibly want to hurt me?"

"A gang."

"I'm not a part of a fuckin gang!"

"You're not because I'm fuckin covering for you," he snapped. "I'm cold and mean and an asshole because I have been going through this motherfuckin gang and these anger problems to keep you and the rest of this God damn family safe! Think whatever the fuck you want, Daniel! But keep in mind that what I do: I do for you," he said before walking past me, brushing my shoulder roughly. I turned.

"And what does Brie have to do with this?" He stopped walking and shook his head.

"That girl is going right under your nose and you don't even see it. You're smart, get better street wise."

"What are you-"

"Goodnight," he snapped, going out the door. I heard the back door open and close. I sighed. Dad had told me about his anger problems before but this new gang information. Where did that come from? I shook my head, going up the stairs. I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed. I didn't bother changing, just pulled the covers over me.

X

I knocked on the door softly. I was on Brie's front porch. I needed to talk to her, badly. There were a lot of things I had to get off my chest that I'd kept in for so long. I was hoping that she'd maybe give me some advice and comfort me. Especially about my dad. He was protecting me? That's new bullshit that he's come up with. A dark purple hedgehog with light hot pink eyes opened the door. She was still in what looked like pajamas, her hair a mess. She smiled. "Oh, hello, you must be Daniel. I'm Clara, Gabby's aunt, please come in, come in," she said, grabbing hand and pulling me inside. The house had painted purple walls with dark chestnut furniture and a big screen television in the living room. The staircase was right outside the doorway of the living room. Clara pushed me down onto the couch. "Would you like any juice, water, coffee," she asked.

"No thank you," I said politely.

"Auntie, who was it," I heard Brie's angelic voice come from upstairs. She walked down the stairs in a pink half shirt with a picture of happy bunny on it that said "Beauty Needs It's Rest", purple boy shorts, and was barefooted. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She blushed, noticing me as she stopped in the doorway. "Oh, Daniel, hi," she said, trying to pull her clothes down to cover her more. I smirked, standing up.

"Hey beautiful." She blushed harder. Her aunt squealed.

"Well go on upstairs you two, I trust you guys," she said. Brie blushed harder as she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Clara," I called back to her aunt as Brie was dragging me quickly up the stairs.

"Same to you, Daniel," she called back. Brie took me into a big room that was painted a light lavender color with pink streaks here and there. She had a lot of posters of actors and guy singers. In her room was a queen sized bed, a vanity dresser, a walk in closet, and a small bed for her chao that was sleeping in it. Her floor was also carpeted a hot pink color.

"Nice room," I told her. I noticed she was taking out her ponytail and brushing her hair to get it less nappy. She blushed.

"Thanks. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I said I was gonna pop by."

"At 8 in the morning?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon, Brie." She blushed harder.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a no-doze; sleep all day kind of girl."

"It's fine. I'm a no-doze too but I'm an early bird."

"That's…weird." I chuckled.

"Yea, it used to annoy the shit out of my mom and dad when I was little. They made a deal. From 5 p.m. to 5 a.m. I was my mom's child and the rest of the time, I was my dad's." She giggled.

"So you spent a lot of time with your dad when you were younger?"

"Yea up to till I turned 8. Then he was out a lot, started changing."

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing my arm.

"It's not your fault so don't worry about it." I looked back down at her outfit. "Do you have a high blood temperature?" She giggled.

"I guess, I'm just always hot for some reason. It's weird."

"Mmm, not weird- cute." She blushed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Her blush increased but she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So any reason other than 'popping up' is there to this visit?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Her face dropped to worry.

"About what?"

"Just a few things."

"Like what?"

"Are you okay," I asked, noticing how scared she looked.

"Um yea, I'm fine."

"Brie…" I said, sweeping her side bang from off her face.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of things going on."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I want to but I can't." I smirked.

"Secretive. That's very sexy," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Brie's past was something she never really talked about and now that curiosity of it sparked higher in me. I swooped her up, holding her bridal style, making her giggle as her grip tightened on me. I sat on her bed, settling her in my lap.

"You're not gonna give me a kiss," she asked after glancing down at my lips. Even if she just woke up, her lips still looked beautiful and tempting.

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

"I do." I leaned closer into her. She pursed her lips slightly. Our lips met at the softest brush but she pressed her lips onto mine. I started to mold her lips gently. She turned and straddled my hips, on her knees so she was higher than me and I had to cup the back of her neck, pulling her down so her lips would stay connected with mine. Brie pushed my shoulders down, making me fall onto my back. My arm wrapped tightly around her waist as the other started to tangle in her hair. She pulled away before things could get too hot. We were in her room all alone. I don't blame her. She stayed on me though, just cuddling up on my chest. "What'd you want to talk about, Danny?"

"My dad. He's confusing the hell out of me and I just need to get it off my chest."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Last night, he said that he's a part of this gang because he's protecting me." I felt her stiffen up on me. "But I don't get it. He's always gone but he has a job at the mechanic shop. I've been to work with him before; he has regular customers and everything. How can he be in a gang too?"

"Maybe he's just bluffing."

"Maybe, but he also said something about you…" She picked her head up and looked down at me.

"What'd he say," she asked, her voice…scared.

"Well when I got home, he asked if I had known you but he called you 'Sophia'. I didn't know why he asked about you and he still hasn't told me but last night…he said you were going under my nose." She looked down. "He's lying, right?"

"I want there to be no lies between us, Danny, but I can't talk about what happened right now." I saw the tears in her eyes. The pain, the regret, the _fear. _Whatever happened must've scarred her. I sat up, crushing her head to my chest.

"You don't have to, Brie. If you don't wanna talk about something than I won't force you." I heard her laugh slightly.

"You've very respectful of women. No wonder all the girls in school adore you."

"Those girls don't like me. They like what I have. I live in a giant mansion with a bunch of stuff and they think that I'll like them just because they show off their bodies. I don't think like that. I never have, never will."

"A guy who doesn't like a girl for her body? Where did you come from," she asked, smiling up at me. I smirked.

"I've been in this town my whole life. The question is: Where did you come from where that's all guys cared about?"

"The rest of the world," she laughed. "But you're the only guy who thinks like that probably." I shook my head.

"My dad taught me to look at the girl's personality instead of her body when I was about 12 and my hormones were setting in. Devon looks at girls the same way too, and so does my friend Jordan."

"Does Devon like Emily?"

"Can't tell you." She pouted, poking her bottom lip out. I had an urge to kiss her lips. She looked so sexy. I smirked. "Unless you beg." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"In your dreams, pretty boy."

"Ooo, pretty boy. I like that name." She giggled. She ran a hand through my quills.

"Are you Spanish by any chance?"

"Yea, like half Spanish, I think. My dad is a little Mexican and my mom is part Portuguese or somethin."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"You just have a little of a Spanish accent."

"You hear it? I usually try to hide it."

"Why? It's sexy." I shrugged.

"I always thought it made me sound weird."

"Naw, it makes you sound sexier." I smirked.

"So you live with your aunt?"

"Yea."

"What about your mom?"

"She lives somewhere around here."

"Oh. How come you don't live with her?"

"She had me when she was like twenty somethin and she claimed she was too young to be raising a child so she gave me to my aunt Clara. But she pops in and out. But she doesn't talk of my father."

"Do you know who he is?" She nodded.

"His name was Dean." That name shot anger through me. He was one of my dad's worst enemies. His son, Xander, goes to our school and we despise each other. I can't believe Brie is his half-sister. "He lives around here too. I know my half-brother goes to our school. He talked to me a few times when you weren't around."

"You should stay away from him, he's trouble."

"Yea, he seems like it. I mean the guy reeks of smoke and perfume."

"Yea, he's not someone you'd like to hang around."

"Someone's in protective boyfriend mode."

"But we're not-" She put a finger to my lips.

"I thought about it and I thought we'd give this thing a try." I smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from my lips. I kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Glad you said yes." She smiled, snuggling her head into the crick of my neck. I let her hand go and wrapped both my arms around her. "Are you still tired," I asked her.

"A little."

"Want me to come back later?"

"No, stay here. Would you mind me sleeping in your arms?"

"Not at all," I said, kicking off my shoes and climbing under the one cover on her bed with her. She laid on her side, her face buried in my chest. As she fell asleep, I found myself falling into unconsciousness as well.

**So short, sorta fluffy chap. So i gave you guys a little father-son argument. I hope to be more of those except longer. sorry it's so short but i just wanted to update while most of the chap was done. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega. The rest are mine :)**

**Ch. 4**

I awoke to see that I was alone in my bed. I sighed, opening my eyes. Daniel's arms were so warm and strong. I missed them around me. I crawled out my bed and went downstairs. Auntie was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Daniel left an hour ago," she told me, reading my mind. "He said he had to go to the gym and then take his little sister out for ice cream. How cute is that?"

"Really cute," I murmured, sitting down in a chair at the table. My heart was still a little disappointed that he left without telling me. Then again: I was sleep. He probably didn't want to wake me.

"Your mom is stopping by," Auntie said with an eye roll.

"I don't know if I want to see her. She'll probably ask me about Daniel and put me down because of who his parents are." Auntie sighed but sat down next to me.

"I talked to Daniel for a while before he left and he's nothing like his father. He's more like his mother but has the strength and determination of his father. This is a good thing."

"But she probably won't care. All she'll see is Scourge's evil offspring."

"Let her see that. What matters is what you and I see. Especially what I see since I'm the one who's letting you date this boy. So far, he seems very nice and thoughtful. Cute little boy too." I let a smile creep up my lips.

"He's one of the hottest boys in school."

"He's a cute little boy. I'm leaving it at that." I giggled. The doorbell rang. I ran upstairs and changed into a long pink shirt that had a silly slogan on it, black tights, and black high tops on. I ran a brush through my messy hair, making it straight before putting a black headband on. I walked downstairs to see my mom and Dave, her new husband, standing there. My mom smiled at me. "Hi Sophia," she said. I flinched a little.

"Mom, my name isn't Sophia around here. It's Gabriella." She grimaced at the name.

"Right. No hug for your mother?" I smiled and hugged her softly. I glared at Dave who was checking me out. I wasn't the curviest girl around so I don't know why so many guys liked me. My body was usually awkward but now every guy likes it. My mom pulled away and guided me to the loveseat couch where we sat down. "So, any hot guys hittin on you?"

"Well there's one guy…"

"What's his name?"

"Daniel Drew Hedgehog."

"Hedgehog? Nice."

"Um, he's really tall and buff. He has pretty eyes too."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"School. He's in my homeroom, his locker is next to mine and he's in most of my classes."

"What color are his 'pretty eyes'?"

"Ice blue."

"Really? Not a lot of people have ice blue eyes."

"Yea, he said he got them from his dad."

"Who's his father?"

"Um…"

"Um isn't an answer, sweetie. Come on, just spill it, it can't be that bad."

"…Scourge the Hedgehog." Her entire face fell.

"You're never going to see him again, do you hear me," she said, her voice menacing.

"But mom, he's nothing like Scourge, really. Even Auntie said so."

"I don't care! You're not going anywhere near him again! You know what happened! What if he finds out? What if Scourge finds out? Then we'll all be dead for sure! Do you want that," she yelled at me. I shrunk in my seat.

"No, but-"

"No buts! You are not to go near this boy! He comes near you: you walk away! Do you understand me?" I shook my head.

"No mom, I don't. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm happy with him?"

"He's bad, Sophia!"

"It's Gabriella and no he's not. He's really sweet, kind, gentle, and he thinks about everything he does."

"Guys can put up that sweet mask for only so long, Gabriella. And when the true them comes out then you surely won't like it," she said before standing up and walking out the room. Dave chuckled at me before walking out after her. Her words melted into my brain. What if his true self is like his father?

X

I walked down his street in my short sleeved hot pink dress that had a black belt tight around my stomach, a small V-neck, and a wavy skirt. I also had on some black flats, my hair straightened down with curls at the end. Daniel and I had been talking about our families and we agreed- Daniel reluctantly- that I could meet his family tonight. It was a Saturday night and his whole family weren't doing anything so tonight was perfect. I walked up to the house that had 369 on it, all the way at the end of the street. It was a giant mansion. He wasn't kidding when he said girls probably only liked him for his stuff. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for a second till I heard footsteps. Daniel opened the door wearing a black fitted collared button up shirt where the sleeves were pushed up so that they stopped above his elbow, dark wash jeans, and black high tops. His quills were nicely brushed and he smelled of light Paul Sebastian cologne. He smirked at me. "Hey beautiful," he said, his Spanish accent stronger than usual. He probably hid it most of the time. I smiled back.

"Hey handsome, you look nice," I said. He chuckled, taking my hand.

"Had to look presentable for the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, pulling me inside. He kissed my hand softly. I blushed but my smile widened. He didn't give me time to analyze the mansion, just pushed me into a big dining room. It was painted a soft yellow with a long table, a set of chairs, a few china cabinets, a few painted pictures on the walls and pictures of Daniel and I'm guessing his sister were also hanging on the wall. I smiled at one of his baby pictures. He was smiling into the camera, a blue blanket around him and on his head.

"You were so cute," I gushed. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Not as cute as you," he said, his lips on my cheek. My blush grew. He started to tickle me, making me giggle.

"Danny," I whined.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he murmured huskily in my ear. I giggled. A pink hedgehog with long curly pink hair, dark green eyes, a skinny but curvy body wearing a red dress and red high heels walked into the room with a small hot pink hedgehog with short straight hair, ice blue eyes similar to Daniel's wearing a small blue frilly dress and white dress shoes. The woman smiled at me.

"Hello, you must be Gabriella. Daniel has told us so much about you," she said, coming toward me. I shook her hand.

"Hi, I am so happy to finally meet you, Mrs. Hedgehog. Daniel has told me how great of a mother you are," I told her, smiling back. Hopefully not too hard.

"Pfft, Daniel bluffs too much and call me Rosy, please. I'm very young." I giggled. "But one thing Daniel didn't bluff about was how beautiful you are."

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"Yes, yes, Daniel's first girlfriend and well ah: smart, funny, and beautiful." First girlfriend? I was his first girlfriend? That made my heart feel a little weird. Everything's he's done for me has seemed as if he'd done this before- many times before. But to learn that I'm the first one. Well that's kool, I guess. I looked down at the little girl who was tugging at my dress. She smiled widely up at me.

"Hi, I'm Natasha. You're Danny's girlfriend? Wow, you're so pretty." I blushed.

"Why thank you."

"What do you see in him again?"

"Tasha," Daniel said, shooting her a playful glare. She stuck her tongue out at him. I giggled. I'd always wanted a younger sibling, but there was never goin to be any kid but me. I felt Daniel's arms wrap around my waist as he started leading me toward a seat. I now noticed there was food on the table. Am I that slow? Daniel pulled out a chair for me. I smiled at him before sitting down. He took a seat next to me. A tall- taller than Daniel- green hedgehog with the same ice blue eyes Daniel carried wearing a white straight shirt under a black flame sleeved jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers walked in. He looked to me. "This is Brie, dad," Daniel said between gritted teeth. His dad nodded to me.

"Nice to meet you," he said, his voice friendly. He didn't smile but at least it was a friendly tone.

"Same to you, Mr. Hedgehog," I said, smiling. His look started to look questioning as he sat down next to Rosy. Everything after that was silent and awkward. Natasha kept smiling happily, Rosy and Scourge were having an argument in whispers and Daniel's whole body language told me that he was angry and out of place. His family seemed awfully awkward. "So, Gabriella, play any sports," Rosy asked suddenly. Daniel's eyes darted to me.

"Yes, I am a cheerleader and I do field hockey as well as track," I said. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"And when were you gonna tell me this," he asked, a teasing smirk coming upon his face. I smiled at him.

"Whenever you asked."

"What about your family," Scourge asked. Daniel's eyes turned and glared at his father.

"My mom works all the time, my stepdad also works a lot, I'm an only child, I'm not in contact with my dad nor do I really know him, and I live with my aunt."

"Why do you live with her and not your mother?"

"My mom had me when she wasn't really prepared to have a child so she just gave me to my aunt to raise. My mom still has too much going on that she says that I can't stay with her."

"Who's your dad?"

"His name's Dean. I don't know if you know-"

"Brecker right?" I nodded. "I know him."

"Oh kool, maybe you can tell him that I would like to get to know him maybe."

"Sure, no problem." I smiled wider.

"Thank you." I know my dad left when I was born but maybe it wasn't his fault. My mom tends to drive people away often, plus I heard having a baby makes you really angry. She probably scared him away.

"Who's your mom?"

"Her name's Nina. She lives around here too."

"Nina Simone, right?" I nodded. "I thought so. You look just like her."

"Yea, I get that a lot. I can say the same about you and Daniel. You guys could be twins for all I knew." Rosy giggled quietly. Scourge's lips tugged at a smirk.

"Naw, he's too _good_ to be my twin." Daniel growled quietly next to me. "Where does your mom work?"

"Somewhere downtown I think."

"Why'd your aunt choose to live down here? A nice girl like you shouldn't be roaming these horrible streets."

"Well, we used to live here a while ago-"

"How long ago?"

"Couple of years." He nodded once. "But my aunt thought that it would be better since I'm older that I get closer to my mom and my biological dad."

"So how'd you bump into my son?"

"Locker neighbors. My first day, I wasn't wearing my contacts or my glasses and I couldn't see what locker was mine so I asked him. We talked, and just kept talking and now here we are." I felt Daniel grab my hand. I smiled over at him. He smiled a small smile back before his eyes shot a glare at his dad.

"C'mon, Brie, I should be getting you home," he said, tugging my arm as he got up. I got up as well. I looked to his family.

"It was nice to meet all of you," I said. Rosy and Natasha smiled at me and murmured something nice. Scourge's eyes shot daggers but his small smile played it off that he was happy.

"Come back anytime, Gabriella," he said. Something about the way he said it sent shivers down my back. Did he recognize me? Daniel dragged me out the house.

"This was a bad idea," he growled.

"Why? Your family seems nice," I said softly.

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" He stopped walking, gripping my arms so that I would face him.

"My dad doesn't just hate and accuse someone for no reason. You said you did something that you didn't want to talk about. But now, we have to talk about it, what did you do?" There was a rage in his ice blue eyes that scared me.

"I can't tell you."

"Brie, I want there to be no secrets between us."

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I just can't." He pulled me closer.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Brie."

"I'm sorry but-"

"I think I love you, Brie." My heart stopped for a second.

"You love me?"

"Yea, I love you." I felt tears behind my eyes.

"Daniel," I whimpered as he pulled me closer.

"What's wrong? What about this secret is tearing you apart?"

"It'll make you hate my whole family, even me."

"I could never hate you, Brie."

"You did." He looked confused.

"Brie, I don't understand." I let a tear fall out my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Daniel." His eyes softened when he saw my tear. He kissed it softly.

"When are we gonna talk about it," he murmured against my cheek.

"When I'm ready. All of this is too much right now." He sighed.

"I don't like having this wedge between us."

"If you find out, there'll be more than a wedge between us. There probably won't even be an us anymore."

"Don't say that, I'll still love you. I'll always love you." I let myself sink into his arms.

"Can you stay the night," I asked softly. Once the words left my mouth, I kind of regretted them. What would we do? I mean Auntie wasn't gonna be home till tomorrow night. We'd be alone in my room, laying in a bed. I was still a virgin. I never even thought about doing it before but being in his muscular arms, feeling his body warmth made my body rethink it.

"Sure, let me finish walking you home first. I'll get a few stuff from my house and then I'll be right over," he said, starting to walk with his arm over my shoulders. I was happy that he kept letting go of the secret thing. He finished walking me to my house before pecking my lips and speeding back to his house. I unlocked and opened my front door. I walked in, shut the door and went up to my room. I went through my closet and drawers, looking for something that would make me look cute. I ended up with a black lace tank top with a dark pink half top with neon pink lettering, black shorts and my black converses. I curled my hair, making sexy waves. I also put on a little makeup. If we were gonna be here alone, might as well impress him a little bit. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Daniel. He looked pissed off. "What's wrong," I asked, pulling him into the house. He shook his head, taking his hand out of mine.

"Nothing, Brie," he said.

"Oh, can I get you anything? Snack, drink?" He shook his head.

"Thanks anyway." He looked down at me and smirked. "You look hot," he said, his voice happy. I smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"Who you gettin' all sexy for," he asked, backing me up against a wall.

"Just my sexy behind boyfriend," I said, pulling his collar down so that his eyes were at my level.

"And who's this boyfriend of yours?"

"You."

"Mmm," he said, his lips attacking my neck. I could sense him sniffing the perfume I had on. "You smell good. Who's perfume?"

"Beyoncé's Heat."

"Mmm, it smells so nice on you." He started licking my neck. I let my head fall back, giving him more access. His tongue ran over a spot that was right in the middle of my neck that made me moan, my hands' grip on his collar tightening. He chuckled. "I think I found a weak spot."

"I don't think so," I said, pulling his head back up and attacking his lips. He kissed me back roughly but softly, his tongue going into my mouth. He picked up my legs, wrapping them around his waist, hoisting me up higher. My hands wandered into his quills, pulling on them. His hands rubbed my bare legs, making their way up closer and closer. He lifted me away from the wall and walked into the living room, laying me down on the couch. He laid on top of me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm a little nervous," I confessed. He looked confused.

"What do you mean? We've made out before."

"I know, but we're laying down now and we're alone…" He looked even more confused.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"What if our hormones get a little out of control?"

"Then we stop."

"What if I don't wanna stop?"

"Brie, we've only been going out for a few months, don't you think it's kinda early? Aren't you a virgin anyway?"

"I'm 17 and-"

"Brie, don't push your limit. I'm one too and I'm not trying to-"

"You can't be a virgin. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He chuckled for a second.

"Brie, I just don't want you to regret it. Once it's gone, it's gone."

"I know but I love you and you love me. Everything will be okay."

"You love me?" I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I should've told you earlier but…"

"I don't know, Brie."

"If you don't want to then we don't-"

"I want you, Brie, but not in a way where it could ruin our relationship. Why do you want this all of a sudden?" I hesitated.

"My dad was never there for me. My mom doesn't give a crap about me. My aunt is drifting farther from me every day and I just need you. I need you more than anything. I know how pathetic I sound but I just need someone to love me."

"I do love you, Brie. I love you a lot."

"I know and I love you too. But I just want to do this with you, while you're still here." He nodded.

"Okay Brie. But if you ever want to stop, at any time, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

"Yea." He leaned up and ripped my half shirt. "Daniel," I said, surprised. He smirked.

"Didn't say I wasn't gonna be rough," he said, ripping the shirt off me and tossing it over his shoulder. I giggled as he kissed me again.

X

I woke up in my bed, my head snuggled into his exposed chest. My mind quickly went into alarm when I noticed my body was exposed as well but then all the events of last night flew into my mind. I relaxed and let myself melt into his arms. Last night had to be one of the best nights I've ever had. He was so gentle, so careful. Every kiss he laid on me made my heart moan since he kissed every inch of my body. I smiled to myself. I had given myself up to him and I'm happy about it. No girl can really do that but I did. I looked up at him to see that he was still sleeping. I pecked a soft kiss at his lips. He twitched but stay asleep. I started pecking kisses at his neck and chest. "Brie," he murmured drowsily.

"Hi," I said, smiling up at him. He smirked.

"Wow. Last night was-"

"Do you regret it," I asked, my smile falling. He shook his head.

"No. Do you?"

"No. I'm actually wishing for it to happen again." He chuckled.

"Again? Slow down there, Brie." I giggled.

"Sorry but it just felt so right."

"Did anything hurt at all?"

"Well you know when it first happened, but since I was a virgin, I was expecting it. But other than that everything was fine." He nodded.

"Alright," he said, pecking a kiss at my nose. "Are you hungry?"

"A little but I'll cook," I said, starting to sit up.

"No, just lay back down. Relax. I'll make breakfast, alright babe?" I nodded. He smirked. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He pecked my lips before getting out the bed, throwing on some pajama pants. He walked out the room and walked downstairs. I felt bad for lying to him but now I just hope that his dad's okay- or alive at the least.

**Kay so kind of odd, confusing chap. There was a little time jump between the chap if some of you got confused but it wasn't that big and not alot happened.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega. The rest are mine.**

**Ch. 5**

I walked into the kitchen to see my phone buzzing on the table. I picked it up. "Hello," I answered.

"Where the fuck are you," my dad snapped.

"Brie's house. Why?"

"Aw shit."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Where does she live? I'm coming to get you."

"No, no, dad I'm fine. What's going on? Is mom and Tasha okay?"

"They're fine, but you had me worried."

"Oh so you actually have intimate emotions now?"

"Daniel, don't fuck around with me right now."

"I already am. Now tell me what's going on."

"Nothing I want you worrying about. Just come to the secret apartment, alright?"

"Okay."

"Now."

"Alright, alright," I said before hanging up. Brie wandered down the stairs. "Hey Babe," I told her. She smiled as she walked toward me.

"Hey Danny," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She noticed my tension and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My dad. Something's wrong but he won't tell me." Her face fell even more.

"It's probably not that bad."

"We have to go to this secret apartment he has. If we have to go there then it's that bad."

"When do you have to leave?"

"When I feel like it. My dad can wait. I'm fine. If anyone, it's him they're after, not me."

"You should go though. To be with your family. Making sure they're safe."

"They're fine."

"Wait, your dad talked to you?"

"Yea."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"How did he sound?"

"Fine." Her eyes filled with a little relief.

"Oh. Okay."

"Why? Do you know something?"

"No. How could I know something? I was with you all night."

"The secret. Tell me."

"Daniel, I said no," she said, pulling away from me. She walked to the other side of the room, running a hand through her hair.

"Gabriella, just tell me. What could be so bad about it?"

"A lot of things. I hurt you!"

"Brie," I said, coming toward her. She turned and grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer and kissed me hard. I kissed her back, letting my lips flow with hers. She pulled away, looking up at me.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said softly.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime."

"I know. Maybe later when everything's settled."

"When's later?"

"I don't know yet." I sighed, kissing her forehead and leaving my lips there. "What are you making for breakfast?"

"I was gonna make some eggs and bacon but I haven't gotten it started yet."

"'Cause your dad called?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad he's okay."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I'm just saying, he doesn't seem like a friendly guy."

"He's not."

"Why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him, I just…I'm not very fond of him."

"Why though?"

"Aren't you hungry? I'm gonna go make you something," I said, pulling away from her and going to the fridge.

"Danny," she whimpered.

"Not now, Brie. Maybe later," I said, pulling out some eggs.

"Fine." I finished getting the ingredients out the fridge. I felt her hands start rubbing my back softly. I put the food on the counter before turning toward her. She looked pale, her lips a faint pink and her cheeks drained of color.

"You okay," I asked, sweeping my hand down her cheek.

"Yea, I was just thinking about something," she murmured.

"Need to talk about it?" She nodded.

"I can't keep this secret in any longer. This guilt is whipping away at me." I saw the pain and heavy guilt in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. We sat down on the couch. She looked down, her fingers wrapping around each other nervously. "Well, for one: my name isn't Gabriella."

"Then what is it?"

"Sophia." My heart took a sharp blow of hate at that name. I must've of grimaced or something since she looked up and sadness and fear built up in her eyes. "You remember now?"

"You're not her."

"I am."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"I did already." I closed my eyes, my mind running back to that night.

_I awoke in my bed to the sound of heavy banging on the front door. I sat up cautiously, feeling the gun under my pillow. I saw my dad's shadow come up to my door quietly. He peeked into my room. "Don't go anywhere, you hear me," he said. I nodded. "Good, lock your door and don't answer it unless it's me, your mother or your one of your sisters got it?" I nodded again, taking out the gun from under my pillow. He smirked. "That's my boy," he said before closing the door. I walked up to the door and locked it. I heard the front door bang open, voices yelling profanities, and gunshots. With each one I heard, I hoped that one hadn't been stuck into my dad or any of my second cousins. I heard bangs and things breaking as well as more curse words. I shuddered with every one, clutching my gun tighter. I heard light footsteps come up the steps and bang gently on my door. _

"_Who's in here," a light female voice says. I knew that voice. A smile crept up my face. I quickly stood up, about to open the door when my dad's instructions came back to mind. What was she even doing here anyway? _

"_Sophia," I asked. _

"_Danny! Oh my God, I was so worried!" I sighed, opening the door. Sophia looked the same as she did in school. Wavy lavender quills pulled into a ponytail, hot pink eyes bright, and her clothes consisting of a skirt and blouse. Seeing her brought some comfort to my heart. She was my best friend- and secret love. _

"_What are you," I started before noticing the gun in her hand. It was still steaming from its last shot. "Who'd you kill," I snapped. _

"_A few family members of yours," she said, her voice drained of all emotion._

"_How could you do this," I asked, my little 9 year old heart breaking._

"_I'm being raised to be a killer, Daniel. I'm sorry." She started walking towards me, holding her gun up. _

"_Sophia, no please, don't kill me."_

"_Then raise up your gun and give me a fight. Maybe I'll surrender."_

"_I'm not gonna fight you, Sophia. I could never hurt you." Her eyes started to get moist. _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I love you." Her eyes widened a little, tears threatening to fall out. But before I could hold her in her arms, a bullet was in my stomach. _

"_Sorry, Danny. I love you too but this is the way it has to be," she said as I fell onto the floor, holding my stomach in pain. "I wish it didn't have to end like this but-"_

"_Danny," I heard my 3 year old sister, Annie, say as she ran into my room. _

"_Run Annie," I yelled but it was too late. Sophia already had shot a bullet in her too. Tears built up in my eyes. That bullet went straight into her heart. _

"_We can't have any witnesses, sorry," Sophia said. _

"_My mom's pregnant! You can't kill her!"_

"_She's not here, luckily. Goodbye Daniel," she said before shooting me in my stomach one last time. Then everything went black. _

_X_

_I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping noise. I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling with a picture of a football on it. I felt a soft squeeze on my hand. I looked over to see my mom, tears staining and still falling down her face, my dad holding her. He looked pissed off but relief filled his eyes when he saw I was awake. "Thank God, Danny," My mom yelled, wrapping me in a tight hug. My stomach hurt so badly, the rest of my body numb. _

"_Where's Annie," I asked, my voice hollow. My dad's eyes lowered as my mom's filled with more tears. _

"_She's dead, son," my dad said quietly. My heart shattered into pieces. First Sophia betraying me and now this? I promised Annie that I would always keep her safe and now look at what's happened. My dad must've seen the hurt in my eyes since he got up and walked out the room. My mom sighed. _

"_Sorry, he's taking it hard on himself that this happened," she explained. _

"_Mom, I love you. I love Dad too." She smiled. _

"_We love you very much Daniel, always remember that." _

I felt her hand on my arm. I shot up and pulled out my gun from my pocket, pointing it at her. Fear filled her widened eyes. "You bitter little bitch," I yelled.

"Daniel, I didn't want that to happen," she whimpered.

"But it did! You tried to kill me and you killed half my family! You deserve to rot in Hell!" She looked taken aback at this. She looked down.

"I know," she murmured.

"You're such a- wait what'd you say?"

"I said I know. What I did was stupid but I had no other choice. I prayed that I didn't kill you or your sister or your family but only my prayer for you worked. I know you probably hate me now but I understand. I threatened your life. I'm the reason you have two bullet holes in your stomach. I should've never tricked you into trusting me but I just needed to start over. Fix my sins. Then I saw you and I just wanted to be with you again. I never got over you nor stopped loving you." She stood up, walking up to me until the gun was pressed up against her chest- right over here heart. "I deserve to die and I want you to kill me." Her eyes were sincere and hurt but not fearful. A giant burden must've been lifted off her shoulders and now she wasn't afraid of the outcome anymore. I could only stare at her. How could this small girl with such a dark past stand up so tall and face her demons with a straight face? Somehow, this made me love her even more. Even after everything she's done. I put the gun in my pocket quickly. She looked at me, confused.

"I need to go, my dad will get worried and come looking," I explained. She nodded. "And I don't want to kill you nor am I going to." She looked surprised.

"Dan-" I put a finger to her lips.

"I love you. You're my Brie and you're always gonna be my Brie, no matter what." She looked sad. "I'll come back later," I said, removing my finger from her lips.

"Promise," she squeaked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Her face saddened more. "Sorry, wrong choice of swear." She nodded, looking down. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I pecked a kiss in her hair before pecking a kiss at her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. Her arm wrapped around my neck as she bought my face back down to hers. She kissed me softly, taking the taste of my lips in slowly, almost as if she was never going to taste them again. She pulled away but kept me close.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you more," I said, pecking her lips. I let her go and walked out the door, making my way to my dad's secret apartment.

**So i know the secret spilling and flashback were kinda short and rushed and i apologize for that but it was all i had time to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 6**

I walked through the door of my dad's secret apartment, taking in the luxury of it all. Nice painted walls, sleek black furniture, even the carpets were made with the best fabric. Usual dad. I felt Natasha's strong little arms wrap tightly around me. "Danny, you scared me! Don't you ever scare me like that! I thought they killed you too," she cried into my stomach. I ruffled her quills with one hand while my other rubbed her back.

"Hey, everything's okay little tyke," I told her softly. She looked up at me, tears falling.

"I thought I lost you, Danny," she whispered. I knelt down to her height and hugged her tightly.

"You'll never me lose me, Natasha, alright? Never ever think that I'll leave you. Not for one second, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Danny. I love you."

"I love you too, Tasha. Now where's dad?"

"In the study."

"Alright," I pecked a kiss at her forehead before walking toward my dad's study room. When I approached the door, I heard my mom and dad arguing quietly. I leaned my ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"This is bad," my dad murmured. I can imagine him leaning against the desk, one hand on his head, covering his eyes, his other cupping his elbow. I imagined my mom standing next to him, her arms around him.

"Things will lighten up," my mom said softly.

"No it won't, Daniel's dating that girl. Things can only get worse from here."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she didn't want this to happen?"

"She was a part of the attack 8 years ago, Rosy. She's the one who killed Annie. Daniel said so in his sleep."

"She was young. She could've been threatened to do it for all we know."

"Sure but because Daniel invited her over, we get a nice ambush. I bet she's not being threatened now."

"Scourge, you're just making everything harder on yourself and Daniel. I mean, Danny probably didn't know this would happen. What with all the therapy lessons and stuff we put him through, he probably long forgot about her. Besides, she changed her name, matured, maybe acted different. Love can't be controlled."

"I know," my dad murmured bitterly.

"And what's that supposed to mean," my mom asked, sounding hurt. I can imagine her pulling away from my father and looking at him in hurt.

"Love can't be controlled." My mom laughed bitterly.

"Don't dare bring us into this," she said, her voice suddenly menacing. It startled me. Mom never ever used that tone to anyone, not even dad.

"Why? I mean c'mon, you even called yourself a fool. Loving someone who has given your scars and continues to scar your heart."

"Don't Scourge."

"Already did." I could picture my parents glaring at each other, the silence bitter and threatening. But what I didn't get was what they were talking about. They never said anything about scars or being a fool for loving someone who's bad. "What you don't want to understand is that Daniel is just like you." I can picture my dad stalking toward her, backing her up against a wall until she can feel his breath on her lips. He's done it many times before so I don't get what's stopping him now. Especially since they're in private.

"Daniel is not making the same mistake I did."

"Oh so now I'm a mistake."

"No, no, Scourge. I love you, you know that."

"The mistake that you love." He let out a short laugh. "I feel so special." His voice was drained of emotion but still had that sarcastic feel to it.

"Look okay, the past is the past. We got over our problems. Had Daniel and we love him."

"Yea, we do love him."

"Exactly so we should just support him ya know. Give him some clarity in all this."

"How? He's falling in love with the enemy!"

"I know, but just try okay? Like you did for me."

"But look how great I did at that," my dad said, annoyed. I could tell he was truly pissed. He would usually lighten up when mom said things to soften him down and kiss her but now his feelings are just straight uncontrolled.

"Scourge," my mom said softly. I peeked down into the doorknob hole. My dad had his back to her but she had her arms wrapped tight around him from behind. It was a cute position, I'll admit, but why was my mom not giving up? It's kinda clear that nothing's gonna change. "I love you," my mom said softly. My dad took a deep breath before turning and hugging her back, pecking a light kiss at her lips.

"I love you too, baby girl," he said softly. Suddenly, it was if I didn't know this man. My father was impulsive, violent, curse spewing, and mean. But this guy was compassionate, caring, gentle, soft- in love. I understood now why my mom sticks around. She's the person who cracks through his hard shell and gets through to the person who's locked inside the blackness of his heart. This kind of warmed my heart. My dad smiled down at my mom before pecking a kiss at her forehead, holding her closer. I smiled to myself, moving away from the door. I should let them have their sweet time. I walked into my designated bedroom when my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out, closing the door. It was Brie. I flopped on my bed as I answered.

"Hey beautiful," I answered.

"Hi," she said, shyly. I smiled, her eyes filling my mind.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just needed to make sure you were truly forgiving me and not just lying." My smile dropped, my mood turning serious.

"I would never lie to you, Brie."

"I guess I should know that by now, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, Brie, you should. I don't care about what happened anymore. The past is the past. Besides, I'm in love with you and love can't be controlled."

"I guess." She sounded lonely, sad, depressed. I had an urge to hold her in my arms.

"Can I come over?"

"You just got to-"

"I know, but you sound like you could use a nice bath and massage right now." She laughed softly.

"Okay, I'll bathe before you get here then."

"Alright, love you babe."

"Love you too." I hung up and got up, going out my room. I jumped when I saw my dad leaning on the wall next to the doorway, his arms crossed.

"So you know," he murmured, not looking at me.

"Yea, and I still love her. I'm not gonna-"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna tell you to break up with her." Well that was new.

"You're not?"

"No. Besides, after you heard your mom and I's little conversation, I don't have to explain why." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well uh-"

"You don't need to explain. I just want you to be careful around her, okay?" I nodded. "Don't give her too much information, that's all I ask."

"Okay, I can pull that off."

"Want me to drive you to her house?"

"Sure, that's be great." He nodded, starting to walk. I trailed after him. Suddenly, I felt anxious. Me and my dad alone in a car, talking. Well hopefully talking. I felt like a little boy again, following my father's every move, not being able to stand still when he got home and talked his ear off. But he never stopped me, just kept smiling and listened. But then when his anger grew deep enough, he still listened, just stop smiling. He always listened. I was just the one who stopped talking. He never grew close enough to my sister for her to talk his ear off but he was never really around for her to anyway.

We climbed into his jeep. Questions were still swimming through my head and then seemed like the right time to ask him. I needed to ask him if I was gonna learn anything about my parents' history. "So, how'd you meet mom," I asked after he was on the highway. He was gonna drive in circles. I could tell he had anticipated that these questions were coming.

"We went to middle school together," he answered simply, "Then I moved."

"How'd you guys reunite?"

"I kidnapped her." My jaw dropped. My dad glanced at me and smirked. "Yea, brutal right?"

"Yes! Why though?" His smirk dropped.

"Your grandfather was in our old town, searching around for a girl he could use to keep me distracted so that he had free will to beat me whenever I fucked up but also for a decoy when we needed one. I never wanted to tell him about your mother though. At first, she'd just walk down a street and smile and wave at me till I finally got the guts to ask her to hang out. We did hang out frequently for a few months until my dad started to notice my crush on her. So I ignored her for some time until it was a day that my dad saw her when her sister thought she was introducing your mother to me. The next day, he forced me to help kidnap her."

"And you did?" He nodded. "What'd you do with her after you had her?"

"Hurt her in the beginning."

"Hurt her in what way?"

"Physically mostly, I couldn't rape her even if I tried. But when I bought her back to the mansion, I tried but she was the one who ended up taking over. After that, it wasn't so bad. We dated for a little while before she tried to tell her sister where she was and ran. Me and Sasha caught her and she ended up in depression. Me and her started fighting a lot so I let her go."

"But how did she find you again?"

"She moved back here, Tony and Ray found her, bought her to me and eventually we got through our differences but I knocked her up by accident and that's where you came in."

"Did you ever intend on hurting her the way you did?"

"No and I still don't. I love your mother with all my heart but it's just who I am, what I've been through that makes me the evil villain in the family. I wish I could be different, to make your mom, your sister, and you happy. I promised to always be there for you, Daniel but look at what kind of father I've become. I bet you hate me now."

"I don't hate you, dad. I didn't know what I know now but I've always looked up to you and I always will." My dad smirked, glancing at me.

"That's good to know, Daniel. Good to know." He pulled up in front of Brie's house. "I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Okay, bye dad," I said, opening the door and hopping out the car. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Brie opened the door wearing a dark purple robe with slippers on, her wet wavy hair still laying on her shoulders. I smiled down at her. "Hey beautiful," I said, landing a kiss on her lips. She smiled, stepping back to let me in. I looked back to see my dad's car gone. Well that was quick. I shut the front door behind me as I walked in. "I see you took a bath already."

"Naw, I just wet my hair, was gonna wash it before you came," she said.

"So you still need a bath, don't you," I purred, pulling her closer. She giggled but blushed deeply.

"Yea, but I've got tons of bubbles!"

"I'm afraid of bubbles." We both laughed. She grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs. She led me into the bathroom where there was a giant tub, already filled with bubbles. I slid off her robe for her before she got into the tub.

"You're not coming in," she asked. I shook my head.

"Naw, you're the one who needs relaxation here." She smiled. I got behind the tub and started rubbing her shoulders. She sighed, her eyes closing and her muscles loosening up. I knew what I was doing since I used to give my aunts, my mom, and sometimes my mom's friends massages for money. My mom always said that I had soft warming hands but I never believed her. She was my mother and I supposed that mothers were always supposed to say things like that. But now I saw how loose Brie's muscles got, how peaceful she looked. I pecked a kiss at the top of her head. She smiled, looking up at me.

"You're really good at this."

"Thanks, glad I'm of use." She reached up on of her hands to cup my neck. I moved closer so her head could rest on my shoulder. Then it wouldn't strain her neck so much. I took her arm that was up on my chest and started to massage it softly, rubbing little circles into her smooth skin. That's when I noticed the bruises. The little bruises that were faintly there but I noticed them. Some were small, some were big. Some looked like finger marks, as if someone had been gripping her arm too hard. I moved on to her other arm to see the same thing: bruises. I moved back to her shoulders were I could now see a giant faint purple bruise on her left shoulder blade. I rubbed my thumb on it to see makeup wiping away and that it was a much darker purple. If it were lighter, it could've blended in with her fur but this was much too dark. I pushed my thumb on it a little to hear her whimper. "Sorry," I whispered in her ear before kissing it. She giggled. I massaged her whole body only to find more bruises and whelps. There were tons of whelps on her legs and thighs, various hand bruises around her waist and on her hip bones, and whelps on her stomach and back. When she put her undergarments and robe on, the injuries kept flashing back into my mind. Who could ever do that to her? Brie was so fragile, so small, so sweet. What she did years ago, I can tell she was pushed into it. We were so young, they probably didn't even tell her the aftermath of the damage they were doing, only that she needed to carry on with it. But still I wonder if she meant to kill me or if she meant to spare me.

She pulled me into her room, closing and locking the door behind me. She looked kind of sad right now. I ran a finger over her cheek. She blushed slightly but moved my hand away gently. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a brush before coming back over to me. She pushed me to sit on the bed, her sitting behind me. She started running the brush through my quills, getting out the tangles it was in. "Why are you brushing my hair," I asked.

"Because I like your hair, it's so smooth and soft."

"And looks like a bird's nest could be in there." She giggled.

"It doesn't look that messy, just as if it hasn't been brushed in a while, that's all." I moved, kicking off my shoes so that I could lay on her bed, my head in her lap. She smiled down at me. "Hey, I wasn't-" my lips were on hers by then. She kissed me back, her arms wrapping around my neck, bringing my body closer to hers. My hands slipped down her sides, stopping at her hips as my arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled away first, running a hand through my hair. She started rubbing my ear, making it twitch. She giggled softly. I looked down at her neck where I could see faint hand-made bruises from choking someone. I ran my finger over it, causing her to tense up.

"Brie, what's this," I asked, seeing how she reacted.

"It's nothing, really."

"I know what a choke to death mark looks like." She sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"What can you tell me? Seems like everything's so confidential with you." I didn't raise my voice or snap at her, just said it in my normal tone. She didn't do anything to piss me off, the person who did this to her is the one who pissed me off.

"I can tell you a lot but I just have a hard time getting words out sometimes. But sorry it feels like I'm keeping everything from you. It's just…"

"Just what Brie," I asked, softening my voice even more since her saddened face grew more sorrowful.

"I'm afraid that they'll kill you," she murmured, her hot pink eyes looking down. I sighed.

"Brie, look at me." Her eyes flicked straight to me. I sat up straighter, putting her in my lap and stroking her hair. "Nobody's gonna kill me- ever. People have tried and they failed."

"But my family, the people who work with them are truly lethal, Daniel and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, Brie. If anything does then it'll be cause I was protecting you." She shook her head.

"Don't put your life on the line for me ever." Her voice wasn't menacing or threatening, it was pleading. That made me feel like a bad boyfriend since she still felt horrible about shooting me. I can tell that it was probably traumatizing especially for her at such a young age but I don't want her to be scared anymore.

"I'll always fight for you, Brie. Till my heart stops beating." A tear that had been threatening to come out fell down her face. I wiped it away gently before kissing her cheek. "Are you gonna tell me about the bruises," I murmured against her cheek.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well my mom, my stepdad and their gang do this to me." My anger shot up but I managed to keep it down, just holding her tighter against me.

"Why?"

"My mom sees me as a mistake and a problem. My stepdad's just a jerk. And their gang, which is mostly filled with guys, think that I'm bad and deserve to be punished if you get that." I growled into her shoulder. Her hand rubbed my back softly. "It's okay, Danny, I'm okay."

"I'm getting you the hell out of here, pack your stuff," I said, lightly moving her from off my lap.

"But-"

"Now, Brie. I'm not gonna sit around while you get abused. That's not what kinda guy I am."

"But my aunt, she'll be worried."

"You'll call her. Now come on, I'm gonna go call my dad." She grabbed my arm as I sat up, taking out my phone.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell him are you," she asked, fear high in her voice. Suddenly, I wasn't looking at the girl who stood fearlessly in front of a gun. I was looking at a small girl who was scared and needed love.

"No. I know how to lie. Now pack, please, baby." She nodded, getting up as well. I pecked a kiss at her lips. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"You sure your family won't be mad at me?"

"My dad will get over it and my mom has a big heart and my sister doesn't know. So they'll love you, just stay away from my dad, alright?" She nodded. I pecked a kiss at her forehead before walking out the room into the hallway. I dialed my dad's cell.

"Yes Daniel," he answered.

"Hey dad, um I have a small favor to ask."

"What?"

"Well can Brie stay with us for a little while."

"Fuck no!"

"But dad, you don't know what she's been through."

"Then tell me, enlighten me what she's been through. Then when she gets in the car, you can show me the bruises." Dammit, gonna have to break a promise here.

"Her family abuses her basically and they let a gang rape her- on a regular basis." My dad sighed.

"Alright, just as long-"

"Thank you, thank you Dad!" He sighed impatiently.

"Just as long as she doesn't bring any trouble."

"She's forced to do stuff, how can she even _want_ to lure them if she can be happy with us?"

"True, but just in case they track her: always keep your gun loaded and ready."

"Okay, Dad."

"Alright, I'm on my way then."

"Okay, thanks bye." I hung up and walked back into Brie's room. She was putting the last of her stuff into a second suitcase. "This is it? Two suitcases?"

"My aunt doesn't exactly have a lot of money and it isn't like my mom likes to spend bonding time at the mall but I have no money anyway," she said, zipping up the suitcase. "Is your dad okay with everything?"

"Yea, he's kool with it."

"Okay." I heard a honk outside. I peeked out the window to see my dad's car. Well that was quick. I grabbed Brie's suitcases and took them downstairs as she hopped into a pink skirt with black jeggings underneath with hot pink high tops, a black t shirt with hot pink jewels of a crown and a hot pink quarter sleeved jacket. She ran her fingers through her hair, making the waves a little less messy. We ran out to my dad's car, me putting the suitcases in the trunk before sitting next to Brie in the back seat.

"Nice to see you again, Gabriella," my dad said with a soft smile. I could see that it was real. Maybe he wouldn't be angry with her. Maybe he finally sees the girl I see. Just an injured girl with no place but Heck to go. It brought more joy to my heart that I was seeing a lighter side of him.

"Same to you, Mr. Hedgehog," she said, politely. He chuckled.

"Call me Mr. Scourge." Brie looked surprised but she hid it.

"Oh, okay." My dad started driving at one of his incredibly fast speeds. I was used to it but Brie got scared and clutched onto my arm and hid her face in my shoulder. I chuckled and put my arm over her, pulling her closer. We stayed like this until my dad pulled up to the apartment building. Brie peeked out from my arm, making sure everything was okay. I wondered what she was gonna do when I took her out for a run on my back. We climbed out the car, me and Brie each taking a suitcase as my dad led us to the apartment. He unlocked and opened the door, letting us in first. Brie seemed stunned at the expensive room before her. I put my arm over her shoulders as my mom walked into the room. She smiled warmly at Brie.

"Gabriella, so nice to see you again," my mom said, scooping Brie up in her arms. Brie seemed a little surprised but sunk into the hug.

"Same to you, Mrs. Hedgehog."

"Ah, so polite, call me Ms. Rosy."

"Okay," Brie said, pulling away and smiling brightly at my mom.

"So, do you cook?"

"I know a little."

"Come, young grasshopper, you have much to learn," she said, pulling Brie into the kitchen.

"She doesn't seem so bad," my dad said, started to carry her suitcases toward my room. I followed him into my blue colored room.

"She's not, her parents are. She's really sweet."

"She seems sweet. Have you hit it yet?"

"Yes…"

"When?"

"Uh, last night."

"Really? Was it good?"

"Dad!" By now, I was blushing a deep red. My dad smirked, happy with his work.

"Let's go ask her," he said, walking out the room, dragging me with him.

"Dad," I whined.

"Hey Brie," my day said, entering the kitchen. Brie looked up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Scourge."

"So I hear you and Daniel had some fun last night," my dad said, chuckling under his breath. My mom also giggled a bit. Brie blushed a deep red.

"Um, yea, we did."

"How was it," my mom asked.

"Guys," I yelled, probably blushing as bad as Brie.

"It was good," Brie said, smiling nervously.

"See Daniel, what were you so worried about," my dad said, slapping my shoulder lightly.

"Nothing, I just…well it's hard to talk about that stuff in front of parents…" I said, sheepishly.

"I see. Just don't get her knocked up alright?"

"Yes, father."

"Or I'll kill both of you."

"Dad!"

"What? If you do, I am." He walked over to my mother, wrapping his arms around her and pecking kisses at her cheek, making her giggle. Brie smiled at them.

"You guys are so cute," she gushed. My mom looked up at her.

"You should get cozy with Daniel so I can say that about you two," she said. Brie blushed but walked into my arms that were opened for her. I pecked kisses all over her face till I pecked the last kiss at her lips. "Awwww," my mom gushed.

"Mom," I whined, going backwards with Brie in my arms. My mom giggled. I dragged Brie into my room, closing the door behind me. "Sorry, my parents get annoying and embarrassing when they're in good moods." Brie giggled.

"They seem nice. I wish my parents were like that," she said, looking down.

"Don't worry, you have us now." Brie smiled up at me.

"Yea, I guess I do." She kissed my lips lightly before engaging me into a tight hug. I rested my chin on top of her head, my arms tight around her. How could she just get thrown around like she was back at her home? Shouldn't her aunt have said something? Shouldn't Brie have told the police? Something's not right here. Whatever it is: I'm gonna figure it out.

**So long chap with hopefully some info on Brie's life that's been kinda hidden. I hoped it gave you backround on why she had to kill Daniel but if not- eh there's always next chappy. Also, i hope you guys liked the wittle Scourosy fluff, very small i know but they had their time XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for updating so late! Freshman year sucks! Lol and btw, the song is sung by Chris Brown, not the original person. Daniel is only 17/18 lol **

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 7**

I awoke in Daniel's arms to hear yelling coming from another room. From every curse to every bang, my heart flinched. His parents seemed so happy earlier. His arms tightened around me. I looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on me, sadness and anger hidden in them. "You okay," he asked.

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yea, this happens a lot."

"Really? They seemed so happy earlier." He shrugs.

"Yea, they get happy from time to time."

"I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

"It's not your fault Brie," he murmured against my forehead.

"I still feel bad."

"Don't." The yelling went down a little, soft talking could be heard. "See, they're probably having makeup-" The yelling came back. "Nevermind." I smiled but it dropped.

"Do they fight a lot?"

"Yea."

"Does your dad…hit her?"

"Sometimes."

"He does?"

"Yea."

"I'm so-" He cut me off with his lips.

"Don't be. Just know that I'd never lay a hand on you." I nodded. His eyes lowered as he heard bangs and things break.

"You won't fight him, right?"

"And get my ass handed to me?" I let out a short laugh. "Eh, guess it's the fact that I tried. But most of the stuff they fight about is personal relationship stuff."

"Oh."

"Yea, they never exactly had the best relationship ever but it's amazing how they pulled through it."

"Your dad is better than mine. At least he stays."

"True. But my dad's an asshole." I smirked.

"Well his name is Scourge." Daniel chuckled.

"True. Go back to sleep baby," he said, pulling me closer so I was pressed up against him.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

X

I awoke to feel Brie's head on my chest fore I was on my back, my arms around her. I looked down to see her knocked out cold. She was so beautiful. I stroke her cheek lightly, making her murmur something incomprehensible. I smiled to myself. She was so cute. I heard my dad yell my name. What the fuck did he want? I moved from under Brie carefully, trying not to wake her. Her eyes opened a little. "Danny," she murmured.

"I'll be right back," I said softly. I pecked her lips before her eyes went back down. I slipped into a t shirt and a pair of jeans before going downstairs. My dad was leaning against the arm of a couch, my mom sitting on the couch itself. "What's going on," I asked, noticing my mom's sad look and my dad's pissed off look. Then again my dad always looked pissed off so I don't think there really was a difference.

"You gotta come with me," my dad said, still refusing to look at me.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Mom looked up at me, more tears filling her eyes. "Mom, what is it?" She shook her head, getting up and hugging me. "You're scaring me," I said as I hugged her back.

"Rosy, calm down. He'll be fine," my dad said through gritted teeth. Whatever was going on, I could tell he was not happy nor did he really want to tell Mom that.

"You said-" my mom started.

"I said I'd try and I've kept that promise long enough. They know about him. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt any of you again." My mom broke our embrace, turning toward my dad.

"We can run Scourge! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"As many times as I have to tell you we can't! Especially not with his little girlfriend running around here!" I backed up a little. Arguments between them did get heated but they always fought over reasonable stuff. Sometimes about me and Natasha but most of the time about how they were raising us and their relationship itself.

"Well I'm not gonna let any of my kids get hurt!"

"He won't! He's strong enough! Besides he doesn't have to go through what I went through! I'm not cruel! It's just a little initiation!"

"An initiation that can turn him into you!" Dad seemed taken aback by this but it only made him angrier.

"Daniel, get out," he growled. I did as I was told. Damn mom, why'd you have to blow his temper? I went back upstairs to my room. Brie was awake, looking through my old photo albums.

"Back," I said, making her look over at me.

"Is everything okay," she asked. I wrapped an arm around her as I sat down beside her.

"Things are never okay around here so you can stop asking that."

"Oh," she said, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes as she looked down. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yea. Did you, despite my parents' arguing?"

"Yea, I mean they're not that bad."

"When behind closed doors, of course not." She let out a giggle.

"Daniel," my dad yelled again. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta go. See you later beautiful," I said, pecking her lips.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you more," I said before pecking a kiss at her forehead. I got up and walked out the door after kissing Brie. I walked downstairs to the front door where my dad was waiting. "Mind telling me what's going on," I asked as I approached him.

"You'll see," he said, his voice hard. We walked down to his car. He drove us to the outskirts of the city where there was a huge building. It didn't look abandoned but it didn't look like it was a worry. He parked in what seemed like a parking lot. "Come on." He got out the car, slamming the door behind him. I flinched. What was going on? He grabbed my arm as I crossed the car and dragged me into the building.

"Dad, what's going-"

"Shutup Daniel," he snapped.

"What the fuck is going on," I snapped.

"Just shutup and listen. I'm not trying to see you get killed. Now, remember that gang I was telling you about?"

"Yes, why?"

"They found out you're old enough to join the gang."

"What? I can't join, I have Brie!"

"Keep your voice down. I know you do and it won't affect her as long as they don't figure out what gang her family's in. Oh and don't get her pregnant either, that won't end well."

"Like with me and mom?"

"You're just lucky the consequence wasn't to kill you or her." I shuddered.

"What do I have to do to join?"

"We'll see." We walked into a room. There was an older hedgehog who looked like dad a little with a bunch of other men and women in a room. Their cold eyes went to me, looking me up and down. I felt a little intimidated. I never liked being the center of attention.

"So you're Daniel," the older hedgehog asked, walking up to us. My dad's grip on my arm tightened, making me stop walking as he did.

"Yes."

"You look just like your father."

"Thank you." His eyes went to my father.

"He here for initiation?"

"Is it mandatory," my dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I told you this when you first got that bitch pregnant." Oh hell no!

"My mom's not a bitch," I said, glaring at him.

"Yes she is and you're the son of a bitch." Oh fuck no! I jumped up but my dad grabbed me.

"Daniel stop it or you're gonna get yourself killed," he hissed.

"He called mom a bitch," I whispered back.

"Just let it go, alright?"

"I'll try." My dad turned back to the man.

"What does he have to do?"

"I don't know. Kind of in a conflict here. Either let him get beat or make him kill someone," the man answered.

"Can't he just sleep with one of the girls or something easy?"

"Dad," I whispered/hissed. He knew I slept with Brie but he was also trying to make it easier for me.

"No. You didn't get it easy and neither will he." The man looked to me. "He looks durable. Beat him." The other guys started walking up to me. Shit. My dad pushed me back, getting in front of me.

"They beat him, they're beating me too." The man looked a bit of remorse but it faded.

"So be it then."

X

I heard his voicemail come up again. I sighed and let the phone drop out my hand. Rosy walked up to me. "Morning Brie," she said with a smile. I forced a smile back. I liked Rosy a lot but my worry for Daniel was really strong right now.

"Morning Ms. Rosy," I replied, standing up.

"I made some breakfast if you're hungry."

"Thank you."

"You're worried about Daniel right?" I sighed.

"Yes. I just can't help it. He's been gone for a few hours."

"Yea this isn't making me feel too good either."

"Why?"

"Scourge is taking him somewhere that I don't really want him going."

"Where?"

"His gang's HQ. Daniel is getting recruited."

"What!"

"I know," she said, her eyes lowering. I felt bad. Daniel was only my boyfriend. But he was Rosy's flesh and blood. She must be a whole more worried than I could ever be. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Her arms wrapped around me too.

"Everything is gonna be okay Ms. Rosy. Daniel's gonna come home and be just fine." She shook her head.

"Scourge told me what he went through and if he went through that then Daniel's gonna have it ten times worse." My heart got stuck in my throat as tears started filling my eyes. I wanted my Danny to be okay. He wasn't a bad guy. He doesn't deserve whatever he's going through right now. We both jumped as we heard the door open. Rosy grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the living room. We both froze when we saw them. Two men laid each of them on a couch.

"Ladies," the orange headed one said.

"What the hell happened," Rosy yelled, looking between her two men.

"Scourge's dad chose a beating as an initiation and Scourge said if they beat Daniel, they beat him too."

"Jesus," she murmured. I noticed the two guys had bruises and bleeding marks as well. "Don't tell me you two had to get in too."

"Hey, that's my god son!" Rosy bit her lip.

"Thank you."

"Call us if you need anything. They should wake up soon. They've been knocked out for the past hour."

"Thanks Dante." He gave her a light hug.

"No problem, Rosy." Rosy smiled a weak smile at the two men before they walked out. I walked up to Daniel's beaten body. I slid my hands up his neck to his jaw line. He stirred slightly.

"Aw fuck," I heard his dad say.

"Aw fuck is right," Rosy said. I looked over to see her engaging him in a soft hug. He looked confused at first but lightened up to hug her back. "Don't scare me like that," she murmured into his chest.

"I'm sorry baby girl." He murmured into her hair. Aww.

"Damn," I heard Daniel mutter. I turned to him. He had put a hand to his head, his eyes squeezing shut at the pain.

"Danny," I whispered.

"Brie," he asked, opening his eyes a little to look over at me.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Like hell."

"I'll go get an ice pack." I got up but he grabbed my arm.

"No, stay here."

"I'll be right back." He sat up, siting so that his feet were set on the floor.

"Daniel lay back down," his mom scolded.

"I will when I go upstairs," he said, walking towards the steps.

"Yea, I think my bed is much comfier than this couch," Scourge said, standing up. He went upstairs as well. Rosy shook her head.

"They come in looking as if they've been through hell and wake up fine," she muttered. I giggled.

"Did you cook," they yelled in unison.

"Yes," she yelled up to them with a roll of her eyes. She looked to me. "Don't have boys, they are weird as I don't know what." I giggled.

"Okay." We went into the kitchen. I fixed Daniel and I a plate as well as getting an icepack before going upstairs into his room. He was lying on his bed, his hand still to his head. "You're gonna have to let me tend to those wounds soon, ya know," I said as I kicked the door shut behind me.

"Shit," he muttered. I giggled, putting the food on his nightstand. "Just don't be too hard with the alcohol. That shit hurts."

"Yes but it works. Here, this is for your head," I said, handing him the icepack. He put it on his head. He let out a sigh of relief. "And I got you some food."

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome. After you eat, you should take a bath, let me take care of your wounds and then you can take a nap."

"Can't I take a nap first to help me brace the alcohol?"

"No."

"Damn." I ran my hand down his cheek into the space between the end of his jaw and neck.

"You really scared me ya know," I said, softly.

"I'm sorry. I really am," he murmured, pulling me onto the bed with him.

"It's okay. You're forgiven I guess." He smirked, pulling me into his lap so that I straddled him.

"You guess?"

"Yes. I guess."

"What can I do to make that a total answer?" I shrugged.

"Anything you want but I don't-" He started sucking on my neck. Damn. Thank god they didn't touch his lips. I pulled him closer, letting my head fall back to give him more access. His arms tightened around me. "You're still not forgiven," I managed to say.

"You know you want to forgive me so why don't you just say it," he whispered in my ear.

"No, you're not forgiven." His hands slipped up my shirt, lifting it up slightly.

"I know what I can do to change that." He started nibbling on my ear. Damn this kid! He kissed my cheek softly.

"Danny," I half moaned. He chuckled before kissing my lips gently. The kiss was sweet at first but it soon turned into a heated make out once his tongue got into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine as our lips moved in sync. I put my hands up his shirt, starting to rub his abs lightly. He winced slightly. I pulled away, looking into his ice blue gems. "Sorry," I said, starting to take my hands out. He grabbed them from above the fabric.

"No. Don't stop. I'm fine, really."

"You should eat. I'll go run your bath water," I said, starting to get up. His arms tightened, pulling me back down.

"No, Brie," he whined. I giggled.

"Are you that afraid of alcohol?"

"Not as afraid of losing you," he said, running his hand down my cheek. I blushed.

"You're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Cross my heart." I kissed his full lips again lightly. I pulled away and got off him.

"Can we skip the alcohol?"

"No."

"Fuck," he muttered. I giggled as I walked into his personal bathroom. I started running some warm water.

"Eat something," I commanded.

"Already on it," he yelled back, his mouth full. I giggled, shaking my head.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"Now that the most beautiful woman in the world is taking care of me, hell yea," he said, his voice coming from the doorway of the bathroom. I turned to look up at him.

"Did you eat?"

"Yup. I'm a boy remember? I eat fast."

"I didn't know it could be that fast." He smirked.

"Yup, it is. For me anyway." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Take a bath. I'll come back when you're finished," I said, standing up. He grabbed my arm as I passed him.

"Noo, you should join me," he purred in my ear. I smirked.

"I should," I said, backing up. He smirked back. "Or not," I said walking out the room, shutting the door behind me. I heard him groan. I giggled, going to get out the alcohol.

X

"I don't get it," I said as my dad and I walked down the street.

"Don't get what," he asked.

"What do we have against Brie's family?" He sighed.

"You're too young to really understand right now Daniel."

"I can try to understand if you tell me."

"No."

"Come on dad," I whined. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Just put it this way: it has nothing to do with Brie. They corrupted her but she figured it out. She's a smart girl."

"So who does it have to do with?"

"Her parents."

"Dean and her mom."

"Yep."

"Xander's an ass." My dad chuckled.

"So is Dean." I let out a laugh.

"So what about her parents?"

"Dean was already a part of the rival gang so I hated his bitch ass already but her mom was a part of our gang. She was one of our best aside from me."

"What happened?"

"She gave off our secrets, betrayed us. She went to our rivals. We tried to kill her but stopped short when we noticed she was pregnant. We didn't want to hurt the kid. So it's been a war between them since them. That attack we had when your sister died was simple compared to when you were first born."

"Wow. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Has mom ever…left you?"

"A time?"

"After I was born."

"Sometimes but I didn't let her go too far. I know it may seem like I don't love your mother but I do. Trust me."

"You love her?"

"Yea, with all my heart." I was shocked by my father's softened expression but held my stable ground.

"So you ran after her when she left?"

"Yep."

"And fought for the relationship."

"Uh-huh."

"Have you ever hit her?"

"When I first met her. I told you about when I kidnapped her with my dad."

"Yea," I said, looking down. "So you don't hit her anymore?"

"I try not to. It gets hard since she knows exactly what buttons to push but I don't want to hurt her anymore. I've done that enough and she still stuck with me. I don't want to push my limit."

"I get it. But why didn't you marry her earlier than after you did?"

"I couldn't. I had to hide you, hide her, hide everything. I didn't want to risk you guys getting hurt if anyone in the rival gangs or just in my gang who didn't approve to find out."

"So you waited till everything was quieter?"

"Basically."

"That's smart." He nodded.

"For some advice: you got a good girl, don't let her go. You hear me? Run after her, fight for her, do everything you can to make her happy even when you think you can't. Got it?"

"Yup dad. Thanks."

"No problem." We walked into the mansion. I spotted mom in the kitchen, cleaning up some plates. I followed my dad into the room. My mom wasn't paying attention to us so she jumped slightly when my dad wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Hi," she squeaked. I backed into the doorway to watch them.

"Hey," my dad said, pecking a kiss at the side of her head. She blushed slightly.

"I'm making ribs for dinner."

"Mmm, sounds good."

"How was your day?"

"The usual. Yours?"

"Eh, just more kids to watch and teach. There was a fight though."

"Who won?" She hit his arm.

"Scourge," she scolded. He smirked.

"What?"

"They're six."

"That's what makes it funny."

"You're so weird," she said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Thanks babe," he said before starting to fill her neck with kisses. She giggled, turning. She pulled his head up and pressed his lips onto hers. I felt a smile come up on my own. There was nothing more beautiful to me than seeing my parents being happy together- well other than Brie. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured back. I smiled wider and backed up. I felt hands go over my eyes.

"Fuck," I yelled, grabbing my person's hands as it was bringing me down. I heard a familiar cute giggle. She took her hands off my eyes and smiled down at me. I gave her my (-_-) look, making her laugh. "Hey beautiful," I said, leaning up to peck her lips.

"Hi Danny," she said before meeting my lips. I fell back onto the couch, laying horizontally so she was on my lap, laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her back closer to my chest.

"Wanna go somewhere later," I asked, starting to rub her smooth legs.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. Next date, I've got something special planned though." She turned slightly to smile at me.

"Really?"

"Yea really."

"Okay."

"So where you wanna go? I've got a gig at Karma if you wanna go there."

"You've got a gig or you perform whenever you want."

"Both. It's a gig whenever I want. My dad owns the club."

"Oh, that must be nice."

"Yup, get to sing for money anytime I want to or need to."

"Do you write your own songs?"

"Most of them. Sometimes I do covers if I haven't written any new songs. Like now. If I sing, then it'll probably be a cover."

"Oh. That'd be cool."

"Yep. So do you wanna go or do you wanna do something else?"

"Something else like…?"

"I don't know. You're the girl here." She giggled.

"We can go there tonight. Tomorrow we can go to the mall and-"

"The mall? Babe," I whined. She turned to straddle me.

"No. We're going to the mall," she demanded.

"Damn, alright then." She smiled.

"Good. Wait what time is it?"

"Like 8."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where the hell where you in school?"

"I had gang business." She raised an eyebrow. "What? I did. My dad called me out sick."

"Yea, yea. Miss school again and I'm strangling you."

"Damn, I see who wears the pants in this relationship." She giggled.

"You got that right Hedgehog." I smirked, looking her up and down. "Don't," she started but I already had her pinned down, me hovering over her. My smirk grew. "Fuck. Rape, rape," she yelled. I chuckled, picking her up. "Noo, I don't wanna be beaten Daddy," she whimpered playfully.

"I'm not gonna teach you a lesson. Not right now anyway. You have to get ready. Club opens at 10 and I need a shower."

"Ooo can I come?"

"Of course."

"Thanks but I need a shower too. I'm serious."

"You smell good though."

"It's hot outside, I've been sweating and I feel dirty."

"Oh yea." I set her down. "Get your robe and meet me in the bathroom."

"Kay," she said, pecking a kiss at my lips before going off to her room. We took a nice long hot shower together but didn't get too playful with each other. We could save that for tonight. I helped her dry off as she helped me. She kissed me again after pulling her robe on before going out the door. I walked into my own room. I pulled out a black and red fitted tattoo designed t shirt with black jeans and red high tops. I combed my quills and put my dad's old red shades on top of my head. I sprayed on some cologne before going out my room door. I knocked on Brie's room door. "Hold on," she yelled. She opened the door wearing a fitted purple mini dress that had no straps, fitted her bust, had a bow around her waist but bought out her waist and had a skirt that fitted her legs, showing the curves and her little rum. She had a little bit of makeup on with her hair curly going down her back.

"Damn," I said before I could catch myself. She giggled, pulling me closer to her. I pecked her lips before leading her down the steps. We went to the club to meet Dante and Emily there. We danced like the idiots we were for a little while before I had to go up to sing. I had already chosen my song but I was a little nervous about it. It was really old. When I got up on stage, I could only look around at all the teens staring at me. All the girls sending me winks and the guys sending me respected nods. I could only focus on Brie though. How beautiful she looked. How independent she was. How she was the only one I'd ever have feelings for. I heard the music reach my cue.

"O, she may be weary

Them young girls, they do get weary

Wearin that same old shaggy dress

O, when she gets weary, try a little Tenderness

You know shes waiting, just anticipating

For the things she'll never posses

While she's there waiting

Try, o just a little, o just a little little little tenderness

That's what I said, a little tenderness

It's' All you gotta do

It's not, ha, oo just sentimental, no

She has, she has, she has

Her griefs and cares

But the soft words spoke so gentle, yea

And it makes it easier, easier

To bare

You won't regret it no

Them young girls, they don't forget it

Love is their own, their own, happiness

But it's all, it's all, so simple now

All you gotta do is try a little tenderness

Won't you show her won't her, won't you show her that you love her

You wanna squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her

You got want to want to just try a little tenderness

You gotta show her that you want it, now one above her now

Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her

Hold her, grab her softly now

And try a little tenderness

You outta listen to me, don't leave

Don't cheat her now

Squeeze her, don't cheat her, never leave her

Gotta show her na na na heeyyyyyy hey!

You got to know what to do, don't be a fool

You need to try this now

Just try a little tenderness

Take it from me you don't wanna let her leave

Squeeze her, don't tease, neva leave

You got to want to try, juss try, juss try, a little tenderness

Is there a witness in the building tonight

You gotta want to want to try, just try a little tenderness

Try a little tenderness

Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her

Hold her, grab her softly now

Just try a little..."

The crowd applauded for me. Loudly at that. My girl and my friends were clapping and yelling too. I smirked and got off the stage. Brie ran up to me and grabbed me into a hug. I chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"You did awesome," she yelled over the fast paced music.

"Really?"

"Hell yea!" I chuckled, shaking my head. She was so drunk.

That night found me and Brie in my bed, her asleep. I stared up at my ceiling, letting my thoughts run through my head. Some things just didn't seem right. Brie's parents were traitors so to speak and wanted to kill my family. Why though? My dad left out one important little detail. Fuck, time to get my Sherlock Holmes on.

**Whew, long chap. Haha, hope that makes up for being so late. Sorry if the story's getting a lil boring but i'm trying my best :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Haven't updated this in a while hehe**

**Basically Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 8**

I awoke alone in Daniel's bed. My body shot up, my amethyst eyes scanning the room. I heard the shower water running in his bathroom. "Danny," I asked.

"What," he replied. I let my breath out.

"Nothing." The water stopped. As I listened to his footsteps in the bathroom, I laid my tired body back down. He emerged in a t shirt and sweatpants.

"What," he repeated.

"I just didn't know where you were."

"Oh."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." I was confused at his simple slightly cold demeanor.

"Did I do something wrong," I asked, sitting up. He shook his head.

"I'm just pissed. Sorry if I'm taking it out on you." I held out my arms to him. He smirked and lay in bed with me, his hands caressing my body.

"Need me to make you feel better," I asked, wrapping a leg around his waist. His smirk grew.

"Maybe."

"Pig."

"Not that you don't like it," he replied, pecking a hard kiss at my lips. That little peck immediately turned into a heated make out. I could tell from his rough kisses that he was pissed. All his kisses were usually so gentle and soft, a little crazy but still content none the less. His hands started to go under the t shirt of his that I had on, about to undo the bra strap. I pulled away, smiling a cautious smile at him.

"Whoa there tiger," I teased, punching his shoulder lightly. His eyes flashed of annoyance but a grin placed his lips. It confused me. Was he okay?

"Sorry, beautiful but I can't help it." Running a hand through his damp quills, my eyes studied his composure. He was a little stiff, holding his torso up oddly, his lips twitching from the fake grin he was owning.

"You okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You just seem so…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow, a sign for me to continue. I didn't want to piss him off. Hearing about how his dad is when he's pissed is enough for me to be mindful of Daniel's temper. Sure, maybe it's not that strong but it's probably there no doubt. Staying on his good side was what I had to do for a while. I just got him to trust me. If I lose him now, I don't know what I'd do.

"So what babe," he asked since I hadn't continued.

"Weird." His cocked eyebrow twitched. I'm an observer, this boy better watch his reactions.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." My eyes did another once over on him.

"You don't seem fine."

"I am."

"Did you get shot or something?"

"No."

"Then why is your torso like that," I motioned to his twisted stomach though he was on his side, his hips bent backward. He normally doesn't lay like that.

"Because it is," he snapped, his eyes glaring at me.

"Sorry for worrying," I replied softly. His eyes flicked away, getting colder by the second. I pecked his lips gently before actually kissing him. He didn't respond to it. The hell is wrong with him. I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"You're lying."

"So what if I am? I don't want you worrying about it."

"I already am."

"Why? Can't you just drop it?"

"No I can't because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I'm fine, alright?"

"I still don't believe you."

"Then don't. I really don't care."

"What has gotten into you," I asked, sitting up so my back would lean against his headboard. He scowled at me.

"Nothing for the last damn time!"

"Something is wrong! You're never mean to me!"

"Maybe I wanna change that!"

"No you don't! You're the nicest guy I know!"

"Not anymore," he growled. I mentally sighed. This wasn't really a fight but either way, it was the first time we'd ever really raised our voices at each other. I didn't like him being angry with me nor me being angry with him. Something was wrong. He may think I'm stupid and not see it but I do. I just wish he would understand that.

"Fine," I replied, my voice at its softest. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he lay on his back. I watched as he fell into a peaceful unconsciousness before getting dressed and going downstairs. Rosy was in the living room with Scourge. They were on opposite ends of the couch, Scourge filling in information in some log book while Rosy was reading. She looked up at me as I tried to pass the doorway quietly.

"Morning," she said with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Rosy," I said politely. She got up and walked up to me.

"You okay?" Her eyes showed concern. Motherly concern at that. It warmed my heart in a way. My own mother couldn't care less about me even if she tried.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I find that hard to believe." I looked past her to Scourge who seemed to be paying us no mind.

"Daniel and I just had a little fight," I confessed, looking down.

"Don't mind him right now."

"What's wrong with him?" She shrugged.

"Ask his father."

"Don't," Scourge said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Told you he was going to be a miniature you if you let him join that stupid gang," Rosy argued. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"You say it as if I wanted him to join. You know we had no other choice."

"You still could've done something."

"Nope." He looked up to me, his eyes going to me. "Don't worry Brie; you're not stupid so I suggest you just leave him alone before he does something stupid to you."

"Like what," I asked.

"Like hit you, or rape you, or get your pregnant or pimp you out to his friends or-"

"That's enough," Rosy interrupted, glaring at him. There was a hurt in her eyes. Surely he had struck a nerve. A wicked grin creeped up his face.

"What's wrong, babe? Can't take the truth of what could happen? Brie shouldn't stick around or she'll be like you: weak and pathetic." My eyes widened at that. Rosy seemed to be about to burst into tears. The poor woman. I could see the love she felt for him but also the scars he'd put on her heart. Why did she still stay? How could she? Then again, I'd never leave Daniel no matter what he said or did to me. She turned on her heel and walked out without another word. I followed her. Rosy has been nothing but nice to me. Comforting her was the least I could do. We stopped in the kitchen. Her tears fell freely, silently. They were like waterfalls dripping down her cheeks.

"I know what you're thinking," she started, her voice cracking. "That I don't deserve this so why stay? Why do I love him? But I haven't even answered that question myself. Maybe because I know he'll just drag me back here anyway. I'm his girl. He owns me."

"Illegally," I asked innocently. She let out an amused laugh.

"No, no. He kidnapped me years ago and he told me I was his – forever. I didn't believe him at first but he stole my heart and he won't give it back. He has broken it, fixed it, then threw it in an eternal hell that burns except for every once in a while in which a nice cooling snow comes in. I don't know how to leave but even if I could, where would I go?"

"I don't know." My voice was softer than soft but she needed it. She deserved it. Someone had to be nice to her. "You said he stole your heart. How did you fall in love with him?"

"I honestly don't know, Gabriella. I don't know," she whispered. "I just know that I'm an idiot."

"You are not."

"I am. Who else would stay with someone who they know will only hurt them in the long run?"

"I would. For Daniel I would."

"Daniel doesn't want to hurt you…yet."

"Yea, yet." If Rosy can say her own son is turning evil than it's clear that something is wrong with him. Maybe I should just be patient with him. "Do you need help cooking breakfast?" Rosy smiled at me.

"Sure." I returned the smile back to her.

X

"Where were you," Daniel asked as I walked through the front door with my bags in my hands.

"I went shopping with Emily," I said simply. His parents were gone, neither their cars in the driveway and I heard nothing of his sister's presence. Guess we were alone. I would've used this to our advantage if he weren't being such an ass. Even as he was leaning casually against the side of the doorway of the study in a pair of black jeans and a worn v neck tee, his eyes still seemed a little cold.

"You didn't tell me."

"Didn't know I had to, sorry."

"You do. Things in the neighborhood are going to start getting messy so you need to be careful."

"I'm always careful." He cocked an eyebrow, making me laugh. "Okay not always but most of the time."

"Right. Need help with those." His eyes were on the bags in my hands.

"No, thanks anyway." I hurried up the steps to his room. It was so big that it had two closets. One was mine, one was his. I hung up my new clothes before going back downstairs. "Did you eat yet," I asked my boyfriend who was now stretched out on the couch watching the giant flat screen TV. Some UFC match was on. My eyes flicked to his torso. He was still holding it weirdly. When he goes to sleep, Imma have to check out what's wrong.

"No," he replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Want me to make something?"

"I can order something."

"No, I've got it. What would you like?" He shrugged. I perched myself on the end farthest from his on the huge leather semi square shaped couch. His icy blue eyes went to me.

"Why are you all the way over there?" I shrugged. "Come here." I got up and perched myself in the space in front of his body. This couch had huge width. Both of us could lay here if we wanted to and it could turn into a bed. You can tell Scourge was rich as hell. He pulled me down next to him. His hand absentmindedly messed with my hair while the other drew circles into my stomach as we watched the matches silently. When the show ended and some action movie came on, I turned to him. He was oblivious to me watching him as his eyes were glued to the screen, showing interest.

"Where is everyone," I asked after a while.

"My dad had to take care of something. My mom and my sister went my god mom's house for a sleepover. She has a daughter whose Natasha's age and my mom and her are good friends."

"Oh." He didn't answer nor look at me. I looked down to his torso, lightly putting my hand on his packs. He flinched slightly, his eyes shooting to me. "Did I hurt you," I asked innocently.

"No," he lied. He lightly removed my hand from his stomach, intertwining our fingers.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. You just scared me."

"Sorry." His eyes went back to the TV. "I'm gonna go make dinner," I said, about to get up. His arm wound around my waist, practically pinning me to the couch.

"No. I'll order something. Just stay here."

"Then tell me what's wrong with your stomach."

"Nothing's wrong," he said, looking down at me.

"If not your stomach then something's just wrong with you. You're never angry, Danny. You're a nice guy. Why are you being so cold? I only want to help you. Don't push me away. Please don't. I love you so please don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything." I rolled my eyes mentally.

"You're not telling my anything."

"I don't have anything to tell."

"You do. I've been watching you these past few days. Seriously what is going through your head?"

"Nothing."

"I'm done with that answer, Daniel. Just tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you, for the last time. Geez, do I need to repeat myself for you to understand something?"

"No but-"

"There are no buts, Gabriella. Just drop it."

"I won't. You could be eternally bleeding for all I know." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when my boyfriend is acting strange and he won't tell me why? I'm worried to death Daniel!"

"Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"You don't-" He cut me off with his lips. His soft, cool full lips. My eyes fluttered shut as my lips responded to his. With a few licks of his tongue, he teased my mouth open before lightly making our tongues meet. His started to caress my body gently, handling me like I was made of glass. He carefully eased himself on top of me. He was definitely injured. I let my hand creep up his shirt as lightly as I could, feeling the bandage on his stomach. Cold busted. I ripped it off him as I pulled away from our kiss. His jaw tightened up as he glared down at me. I sat up, making him do the same. I ran my hand on the gauge wrapped around him, blood coming from a particular spot. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"How can you still say that after I see the evidence?"

"Because I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't, alright?"

"No, not alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago."

"Danny…why didn't you say anything? I could've helped you with this."

"Because I didn't want to tell you." I didn't bother asking why. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Is that your new girlfriend," I asked. Pure hurt crossed his face. That made my heart hurt. I thought I said that mentally. Shit.

"No. My girlfriend is right in front of me. Isn't she?" I knew what he was asking. Were we still together? The question flashed through his eyes almost as much as the hurt did.

"Yea, she is. But you're just gone so much that I just…" I looked down.

"Don't get insecure on me. I don't want any other girls. I only want you but just stop questioning me."

"Sorry for actually caring." The hurt got replaced with anger.

"I care about you."

"Really," my eyes lit up at that. He scowled at me. I shrunk in his arms. It hasn't been feeling like he did. "Sorry…"

"Just shut up and make out with me," he said before kissing me. It caught me off guard. Rosy had told me stories of her and Scourge. Daniel sounded just like his father when he said that. It worried me. I pulled away from the heated kiss that I had unknowingly responded to. Why did I respond to his kisses? Oh yeah because I'm undeniably in love with this boy.

"Can we just cuddle," I asked, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," he said plainly. We lay down, my head on his chest, our legs intertwined. He was laying on the outside of the couch so we could both watch a romance movie that he let me put on. By the end, I was bawling. He quickly turned his attention to me, wiping away my tears. "What's wrong baby?"

"Jack gave up his life to save Rose! That's so sad," I said between my tears.

"It's okay, it just shows how much he truly loves her."

"He shouldn't have died!"

"I would die for you."

"Really?" He scowled again. Damn these mood swings.

"Yes, really," he said, annoyed. I griped him up in a tight hug.

"Aww Danny, I would die for you too! I love you!"

"I love you too, Brie. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Do you want pizza, cheesesteaks, chinese? What?"

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled into his chest. He just ordered a pizza. We ate in silence, the TV making the only noise in the room. When we were finished, I threw everything in the trash for him. He claimed that he was fine but I wasn't taking that as an answer. He was grinning wickedly at me when I returned to the living room. "Yes," I said, raising my eyebrows. He got up, stalking towards me. "Danny," I asked. He didn't answer, just continued toward me. I ran faster than Speedy Gonzales. I heard him laughing as he chased me, indicating that he was only playing around. That made me feel a little more comfortable. Still that fear rang in the pit of my stomach when he tackled me onto his bed. He pinned me down, his legs straddling my hips, his hands holding mine down. He could've raped me in this position if he wanted to. "Get off me," I said with a giggle.

"Gotta get me off," he said with a playful grin. I twisted back and forth but to no avail. He was heavier than me and a lot stronger.

"Dammit," I muttered. He chuckled. "What are you gonna do now that I'm helpless?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing nasty."

"I'm a little hungry." I struggled harder against him, making him laugh.

"Daniel get the hell off me you perv!"

"Will you let me?"

"GET OFF ME!" He laughed harder, getting off me. I started hitting him with a pillow. "You're an ass," I told him.

"Ouch. I love you too." His eyes went to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you these past few days," I said.

"It's whatever."

"So we're cool?"

"Yup." His phone buzzed from his dresser. "Can you grab that for me babe?" I picked up his phone and looked at the caller I.D.

"Who's Ashley?"

**0_o Smells like trouble in paradise. Sorry if this chap seemed a little all over the place and sudden but i'm at that point in the story where Brie and Daniel's "perfect" relationship starts to be...not so perfect. Most because..well you'll see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 9**

Shit.

"My aunt," I lied, snatching the phone away from her. Brie didn't need to know about her. I checked the message, seeing an address. I locked the text before putting my phone in my pocket. My love's eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong," I asked softly, a hand raising to her cheek.

"Nothing," her angelic voice replied.

"I'm not cheating on you."

"Sure." Ugh, I do not need this bullshit right now.

"I'm not! Just grow up and see you're the only woman in my life!" I hated yelling at her but she was getting on my last nerve. With all the horrible things my grandfather has been making me do with the gang, I was exhausted and angry. No wonder my dad is the way he is now. Besides I've only been part of this gang a couple weeks. My dad has been going through this his whole life. Somehow it made me understand him a little more. Mom probably pisses him off the same way Brie is pissing me off right now.

"Will you stop yelling at me," she squeaked. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her amethyst orbs were confused. They should be. I learned to never let anyone in on my true thoughts, well except my dad. He might understand. Speaking of my dad, we have been getting close over these past few weeks. It warmed my heart greatly.

"No!" The lavender hedgie in front of me flinched, tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you, Danny."

"Then don't tick me off."

"It seems like everything I do is ticking you off."

"It's not always you, most of the time it's not. I'm just pissed and want to be left alone sometimes."

"You could've just told me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How would you know if you haven't tried?"

"You just wouldn't." I turned on my side so I wouldn't have to look at her. The hurt in her eyes were too strong. She put her hand on my shoulder lightly.

"I'm here for you." My laughs escaped my lips before I could stop them.

"You're gonna be here for me? Gee thanks, that makes things a lot easier."

"Stop being an asshole to me, Danny," she whimpered, her voice cracking. At the first sound of her sniffle, I turned back to her, crushing her to my chest. Brie's hot tears flew down my bare chest causing me to shudder. Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do but at the same time: what other choice did I have? The only way to keep her safe is to push her away. If her family's gang started something, then I'd have to hurt her more. Making her hate me was the only option I had before it was too late. But I don't want her to hate me. I love her. She's my angel.

"I'm so sorry, Brie," I whispered gently in her ear. The sobs only got louder, making her body shake against mine. My arms tightened around her small fragile frame as if I could get the movement to stop. She was scared. This girl that loves me to death is scared and it's all my fault. Tears brimmed my own eyes. What was I doing? Trying to be like dad in pushing the girl I love away isn't working. I can't understand how he does it so easily. Doesn't it hurt him as much as it's hurting me right now? Then again, he's been doing it for more than seventeen years. It probably just comes naturally. "I love you," my voice rang again in her ear, cracking slightly.

"I love you too," she cried.

"Promise me that you won't take my coldness personally. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I just don't know how to cope yet but hurting you like this is not the way it's supposed to be. Please forgive me for all I might do."

"I promise and I'll always forgive you Danny. None of this is your fault either. This is nobody's fault. It's just the way things are."

"But I don't want it to be." Her watery amethyst eyes looked up at me. I wiped her tear stains off her beautiful face. She planted her plump lips onto mine, indulging us into a nice long sweet kiss. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. After slipping my tongue in her mouth gently, I eased her down onto her back. Her hands rubbed my abs and back softly but it got rougher as our kisses deepened. Reluctantly pulling away from the heated kiss, my lips went to her ear. "I know how I can apologize," I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Show me then," my angel purred back. A smirk lit up my lips before I kissed her forehead and returning to her mouth.

X

I awoke alone in his bed. Breakfast sat on the nightstand for me with a note from him. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I heaved my exposed body up from under the covers. The note he left claimed that he had to leave to go take care of something and that he'd be back soon. He said he loved me in the last part of the note, something that was becoming hard to believe. I knew damn well Ashley wasn't his aunt. She's probably some blonde headed bimbo he met on the street. My head shook at the thought of what she could look like. I could've laughed if it wasn't my boyfriend that girl was messing around with. Stupid whore.

I got dressed in a sky blue spaghetti strapped tank top that said "Lover" in cursive and a pair of jean shorts with blue converses. I left my hair down, merely running a brush through it. After eating the pancakes Daniel left for me, I headed downstairs. Rosy was in the kitchen with Scourge and Natasha. "Morning," I greeted them with a soft smile.

"Hi Brie!" Natasha exclaimed, smiling widely at me. Rosy opened her mouth to say something but Scourge shot her a glare so she shut it right back. I wasn't the only one to notice. "Mommy has a sore throat so she can't talk very well," my boyfriend's little sister explained to me.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better Ms. Rosy," I told her. Rosy shot me a thankful smile back but her eyes were sending me the reason for her sore throat. I didn't want to believe that Scourge was hitting Rosy but anything is possible. He did kidnap her so long ago.

"Do you wanna come to my dance recital next week," Natasha continued talking to me. I took the seat next to her at the table after dumping my plate in the sink.

"I'd love to. What genre of dance do you perform?"

"I'm a ballerina!"

"Aw really? I always wanted to be a ballerina!"

"I can teach you!"

"I'd like that."

"Okay. Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and mommy today since Danny's not home?"

"Sure. Do you know where your brother went?"

"Nope. I asked him but he told me that it wasn't important."

"Oh ok."

"Me and mommy are gonna go shopping today. We're gonna pick out dresses for Daddy's party!" Scourge's eyes shot to her. Natasha only smiled at him. "Don't worry daddy, we'll look really pretty just for you!" A soft smirk went upon her father's face.

"Good," he said simply, reaching over to ruffle her hair gently. The happy kid in front of me giggled under her father's touch. Jealousy struck me a little. I wanted my father to ruffle my hair and encourage me. "Can't have my little princess not looking like the million bucks she is."

"Of course not, daddy. But you have to wear a tux too!"

"Why," he groaned playfully.

"Because you have to look like a trillion bucks!"

"A trillion? I don't know if I can pull that off."

"Why not?"

"Well I have you, Brie and your mother around who'll probably look way better than me."

"Nu-uh daddy, you'll look better. Besides you're the birthday boy! You have to steal the show!" He shrugged.

"I guess." Natasha took his hand off her head and kissed it.

"I love you daddy." His smirk grew into a proud smile.

"I love you too, princess." My eyes looked to Rosy who'd seemed nervous throughout the whole conversation between them. When her husband had raised his hand, I could've sworn she flinched slightly.

"Brie, brie," Natasha tugged on arm. I noticed Scourge giving me a suspicious look as my attention turned back to my hopefully future little sister-in-law.

"Yes."

"Why are you so pretty?" Blush crept up my cheeks.

"I don't know."

"Ohh." Her blue eyes went to her parents who were glaring at each other. Though no words were being said, the gleam in their eyes said all. "Mommy, can we go now?" Rosy looked to her daughter and smiled softly as she nodded. Natasha bounced out her seat, grabbing my hand. Scourge got up and walked over to Rosy, making her look down. Her eyes shown with fear. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. His lips moved as they got nearer to her ear. Rosy's body tensed up as his hand gripped her hip tighter. I was happy Natasha was chattering to me about ballet so that she wouldn't notice this. Or at least she was trying not to. He pulled away from his wife's ear and pecked a forceful kiss at her lips. Rosy forced a soft smile as she untangled herself from his grasp. She didn't say a thing until we were at the mall and Natasha had gone ahead of us.

"Don't judge me," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Never would I. What'd he do to you?"

"Choked me."

"Why?"

"Because I went out without his permission."

"That's so-"

"No, Brie. I told you before: he owns me. I have to get his permission before I do anything."

"Do you ever wonder if he truly loves you?" Tears brimmed her eyes.

"All the time but since he hasn't killed me yet, I'm guessing he does." We stopped in front of a dress store. "Go on and pick any dress you want, Scourge won't mind the price." I gave her a hug. She quickly returned it. Sometimes, all someone needs is a little gesture to assure them everything was gonna be alright. Everyone needs it once in their life and right now Rosy seems like she needs a lot of reassurance. That and she needs to see a doctor.

X

"We're home," Natasha shouted as we walked through the front door of the mansion. Scourge popped his head out from his study.

"Rosy," he called. I looked to Brie for she had grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"GABRIELLA," Daniel yelled from upstairs, obviously pissed. Her pink eyes lost some of their confidence. I squeezed her hand in return, shooting her a small smile. Though she looked scared, it seemed to help a little. Breaking our hands' embrace, I walked into my love's study. My body flinched when he slammed the door.

"Is everything alright," I asked softly, clearing my throat afterwards. It had gotten better over the day but the soreness was still there.

"Where've you been," I heard him ask from behind me. Turning, I noticed a beer bottle on his desk, a case on the floor next to it.

"Don't get drunk, please," my voice pleaded.

"GOD DAMMIT ROSALINDA, I'LL GET DRUNK IF I FEEL LIKE GETTING DRUNK!"

"Sorry…"

"Answer my question."

"We went to the mall like I told you before."

"All day?"

"Yes. We ate lunch at a diner and had dinner at a restaurant."

"Who bought you these diamond earrings," he motioned to the giant diamond studs on his desk.

"I thought you weren't going to snoop-"

"Well I lied. So, who gave you those earrings?" He took a swig of his drink. Six of them were already empty and in the trash. Shit. I really tried to stay out his way when he's drunk.

"Nobody. I bought them."

"Bullshit! Who bought you those fucking earrings!"

"No one. I paid cash for them after I got my check from work one day."

"I know your job doesn't pay that much so that you can afford three million dollar earrings in one paycheck."

"They gave me a raise."

"The hell they didn't! You forget that I check everything! You better not be cheating on me."

"I'm not, Scourge." He took one last swig of the bottle before throwing it in the trash. Another one got popped open.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Exactly. You're lying."

"I'm not, Scourge. Natasha would say something if I was."

"That girl doesn't have to know about your affair! Why the hell would you tell her about something like that?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sleeping with someone other than me?"

"No, Scourge. You're drunk so let's just take a nice hot bath together and just cuddle alright? You're not stable," I said softly, coming toward him.

"Damn right I'm not stable," he muttered before taking a long swig. I rubbed his arm.

"You are the only guy in my life, Scourge. I swear you are."

"What about girls, huh? Is there a woman in your life?"

"No. Stop with the accusations. You're my husband and I'd never hurt you." He rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit. Bullshit. And more bullshit." I looked down.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"…" Tears filled my eyes.

"Fuck. You." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm tightly. He could break my arm if he squeezed any tighter.

"No, no, no, that's not how this works. I'm not cheating on you."

"Bullshit!" I was on the floor once the word was out my mouth, my cheek stinging in pain. My tears spilled out freely from the pain. Fear filled me. He was bad enough when he was sober. I didn't need any more bruises. Then again, he didn't sound drunk. Just majorly pissed. But he can control the slur.

"Wanna say that again," he asked darkly. My head shook, hurting my neck. "Answer me!"

"No," I murmured.

"I swear you live to piss me off. I give you everything you want and what do I get in return? Nothing."

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care."

"You're such an asshole," I muttered as I got up. My body was quickly pinned to the wall, his hands inching around my neck.

"What'd you say?"

"Stop, Scourge," I whimpered.

"You keep dodging my questions. I don't like it when you do that."

"I said you're an asshole but I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." His hands started to squeeze. "No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please don't! I love you so please!" His eyes softened up. He leaned his forehead down on mine as he started to wipe my tears away.

"I'm sorry." My heart healed a little at his apology. Sure, there's always that guilt he feels but sometimes that's what I need to see to show that he actually cares.

"It's okay. I love you." As much as I wish I could say I was lying, I wasn't. I tried my hardest to hate him but I just couldn't. Leaving was difficult. He said I could on so many times over the years so that he couldn't hurt me anymore but for some reason, my heart hated the thought of being away from him. Sure, he's not Prince Charming and he's abusive sometimes but being traumatized does that to a person.

"I love you too." His eyes filled with tears as they observed my own. "Why don't you leave?"

"Because I can't." He crushed his lips onto mine softly before we heard the ruckus that was going on upstairs. I started to pull away but he kept me in place.

"Just let them be. I talked to Daniel earlier. Let whatever's happening happen, baby girl. It'll only make their relationship stronger. Okay?" I only nodded as he kissed me again. My only hope was that they didn't kill each other.

X

"Yes handsome," I asked happily as I went into Daniel's room. I had such a good day with Natasha and Rosy. They were like the family I never had. But now Daniel wasn't in a good mood. Sounded like bad news to me.

"Shut the door." I obeyed before bouncing over to him.

"I had such a great day, Danny! You wouldn't believe this beautiful gown I got for your dad's party and-"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You lied. Why?"

"Lied? About what?"

"Why you're here."

"I didn't lie. It was the truth. I came to start over and get closer to my dad."

"See, you're lying again."

"I'm not lying, Danny. I'm serious."

"Tell me why you're really here."

"I just told you."

"That was a damn lie."

"It was not. If that's a lie then Ashley's not your aunt."

"She's not. She's my gang's investigator. I asked for her help to dig up a few things on you and your family. Turns out your whole existence is a lie."

"It is not a lie! I'm a mistake! Not a lie!"

"Tell me why you're here."

"No."

"Tell me." He stalked closer to me.

"No." I didn't move.

"Tell me before I have to do something I'll regret."

"Like what? Hitting me?"

"Or killing you. Either one I'll still regret." I let out a bitter laugh.

"You think you can kill me? That's so out of your league."

"Oh really?"

"Yea." My eyes darted to the floor as he stopped in front of my face. If he moved any closer, our bodies and lips would touch. The reason why I looked down. Just the feel of our chemistry would blow me into an emotional wreck.

"One last chance, Brie: tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Daniel."

"Mmm," he purred, his arms wrapping around me to pull our bodies closer till they touched. "I love you Brie but I thought we agreed on an honest relationship."

"We did but-"

"No buts. Tell me."

"To kill you," I whispered, a tear falling out my eye. Daniel's face shone of pure hatred and disgust. "I'm not going to though. I don't want to. I never wanted to. That's why I didn't kill you all those years ago. Daniel, I love you."

"I hope you rot in Hell," he growled. I bit my quivering lip as I shook my head.

"You don't, Daniel. You love me."

"I do but I didn't think I was that blind to let you get this far. What are you waiting for, Brie? Do it already."

"No."

"Do you need inspiration?" I shook my head again.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Then leave."

"No! I'm not giving up on us Danny."

"Really now? Not like how you gave up on that other guy Eric?" My hand struck his face.

"Don't ever mention him."

"The innocent high school football player who loved you with all his heart that you killed. Poor guy. He seemed nice." More tears filled my eyes. "You're a killer, Brie. Embrace it."

"Never."

"A cold-hearted."

"No."

"Selfish and cruel."

"No."

"Dangerous."

"No."

"Slutty ass bitch." My emotions snapped. Once I punched him, I couldn't stop. Each punch held all the anger I've held in my heart. It hurt him, I could tell. But he threw me into his dresser. "Come on, Brie. You can do better than that."

"No, Danny, I don't wanna-" He had delivered a nice blow to my jaw by then. "Fight you," I finished, spitting blood out my mouth.

"Then stop me." A slap rang to my cheek. If I wasn't holding on to the dresser, I'd have fallen by now. "Come on! Do something!" I heaved myself up, kicking him in the stomach with enough force to make him fly across his bed into my dresser across the room.

"Danny, can't we just talk this over," my voice rang out innocently.

"Hell no," he replied, recovering from his little trip.

"Please, I want to clear- Ah!" He had grabbed a handful of my hair, pinning my head to the dresser. His other hand was around my neck, squeezing tightly. The blood lusting look in the ice blue orbs I loved so much wasn't him. I wanted to flail and kick him off so that my life would last another day. But no. I deserved to die. With each breath that became harder to get, my heart gave out it's apologies. Especially to Daniel and Eric. Hurting them was never my intentions. I loved Eric like any other young teenager would love her boyfriend. But Daniel…my love for him was serious. It always was. My heart was happy that his face would be the last thing I see before I end up in Hell. Though the look in his eyes may be scary, everything else I loved about him was still there. His sharp teeth, ice blue eyes, lean muscular body, his full lips – his caring soul. My eyelids started to get heavy, my vision blurring up. He was killing me. Good. Then I can finally get what I deserved.

The wind I felt as I flew away from the pain came as a surprise but definitely not as much as when I hit his carpeted floor. Air rushed into my mouth, back into my lungs quickly. My hoarse coughs didn't stop though. Nor did my hands pulling at my throat as if his were still there, choking the life out of me. I knew I wasn't dead. Death isn't this bright or painful. Warm tears spilled down my face. Why didn't anyone kill me? Wishing for death wasn't fun, ya know. I looked up at him. His eyes seemed remorseful, a pained look on his face. He looked down at his hands as I got up. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," I whispered.

"I hurt you," he said, his voice barely audible.

"That wasn't you."

"It was."

"Danny if you love me then kiss me right now." No hesitation was on his part as he sped over to me and pressed his sweet lips onto mine. The kiss quickly turned heated as he picked me up and laid me on the bed. What we did that night did help a little bit but we both knew that our problem wasn't being solved. The only thing that would solve it would be for one of us to kill the other and everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. Being curled up on his chest that night with his arms around me made me feel like everything was going to be alright. He made me feel like I wasn't a killer. That I was special and genuine. How I wished I didn't love him so much. But love is blind. It doesn't care what the situation is, it'll do what it wants. Besides, love is always right. Isn't it? We both woke up that morning feeling groggy and a little cranky. Especially Daniel. He was angry with himself. I hated seeing him go round after round in his head over something that I had expected when I'd first told him about the past we shared. That traumatizing night. All those people who died. I'd hurt Daniel and killed his sister. I truly was a killer.

"What are you thinking about," my lover asked, running a finger through my hair.

"Everything."

"Then stop." He kissed me, lightly slipping his tongue into my mouth. Our bodies crushed closer together as each kiss grew deeper and deeper.

"I love you," I told him against his lips.

"I love you too." My cell rang, ruining the moment. We practically jumped away from each other in panic. I shot him an apologetic smile before answering.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Good morning, is this Gabriella," a deep smooth voice of a guy around Scourge's age said on the other end.

"Yes this is, may I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Dean Brecker. I'm your father and I suggest you move before you die along with your little boyfriend."

**Hehe, this is a really long chap. I hope it was good. I know this one is getting updated alot but i just have a lot of ideas. My other stories will be update shortly...hopefully lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
